The Times In Between
by Narnian at Heart
Summary: Sequel to I Am A Warrior. A look at the lives left behind in Narnia. You should probably read the first one ;  Edmund/OC
1. The Return of the King

**Ok readers, here's the kickoff to my sequel to "I Am A Warrior"! I was shocked at how well it went over and a lot of you wanted me to tell what happened during those 50 years so I'll do my best to imagine it and bring it out on…not really paper but you know…**

**Hope it does it justice :D**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXxXx**

EDMUND'S POV

My siblings were gone. Back to England, back to the good old Milky Way galaxy, back to ordinary. But what WAS ordinary anymore? Now that I knew Narnia was not permanent I began to think about Natani and what she would do if I randomly disappeared someday. How could I explain it to her? _Natani, I still love you, but if I randomly disappear someday it's ok, I'm still alive. Sorry to leave you like that but it is what it is. _No…that just wouldn't work.

"Edmund," Philip's ears flicked back and he turned his head slightly to look at me, "You're being really quiet."

I smiled and shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Just thinking pessimistic thoughts," I said with a sigh, "You know…someone has to be the practical one."

And then it hit me. I didn't have to be just me anymore…I had to be everyone. I was the High King until Peter returned. I felt like I might be sick as the weight of this responsibility hit me in the stomach and I leaned forward to lessen the nausea.

"Don't you dare!" Philip side stepped nervously, "High King or no High King, I will buck you right off!"

I raised a hand to signify that I was alright, but I didn't trust myself to open my mouth.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

NATANI'S POV

I was on pins and needles! I had been out walking that morning and a deer had come and told me that she had heard that Edmund wasn't too far off and should be back by this evening! So that is why I was standing in front of a full length mirror, straightening my dress (dark blue, Edmund's favorite color), pulling my hair up into a mass of freshly curled light brown ringlets, and pinching my cheeks to get just the right amount of a blush to them. I stood back and smiled at my handiwork. He wouldn't be disappointed when he walked in.

The sound of hooves on the stone of the courtyard made my heart start beating like insanity and I took a deep breath to steady myself.

"Calm down, girl," I whispered to myself, "It's not like he's a stranger you're trying to impress…"

I giggled for no good reason and tried my best to maintain my composure as I walked downstairs. I wanted to run out and greet him but I held myself back and stood pin straight my hands held in front of my waist, the image of prim and proper. I wanted to be beautiful and perfect at least for a few second before we got back into our sarcastic selves.

The castle doors opened slowly and my stomach started doing flips as soon as I he stepped in. I drank in the very sight of him, dark and brooding looking as ever, his black hair was anything but neat, his crown off balance as always, his legs slightly muddied from travel. He looked perfect to me.

Apparently he thought the same of me because his jaw fell open and he scanned me from head to toe, his dark eyes widened in shock. Yeah…I had never really primped up before…EVER.

"Lion's mane…" he whispered softly, taking a step closer as he removed his riding gloves. "Natani…you're…"

He never finished that statement because he had reached me by that time. His hands rested gently on my shoulders, like he was afraid I could shatter or something. I found myself staring right into those gorgeous chocolate eyes I loved so much, my knees threatened to give out. He must have noticed because he pulled me close so I didn't even have to stand and kissed me. It wasn't a rushed kiss, it wasn't urgent or rough, but it was…needy? I guess that was a good word.

"Natani…" he whispered when we broke apart, "I have to tell you something."

XxXxXxXxXx

I couldn't believe it. Edmund was High King of Narnia in the wake of his siblings' sudden departures? We were sitting on the edge of my bed in my room discussing what he had experienced on the hunt. I could tell he was afraid of this new position but I knew he would make a fantastic High King and I told him so many times over the course of our night. Once he had told me all the details he possibly could, I took his hands in mine and gave him a brave and encouraging smile.

"Edmund," I said sternly, "I will always have your back. High King or penniless peasant!"

He looked at me with the look I've seen many times and he pushed a strand of hair back from my face. It was that look I had so longed to see again ever since he had left on the hunt; absolute peace and adoration. It always came just before a particularly passionate kiss and I eagerly beat him to it. I caught a look of surprise on his face before his eyes closed slowly and he kissed me back with a force I had only experiences once before…the night I had very nearly assassinated him. That thought seemed funny in my brain, I couldn't imagine being without him now.

I felt his right hand run down my back to my waist as he pulled me closer to him and his left hand tangles in the pile of curls on my head. Somehow, I don't know how it is that men can't multitask until it comes to moments like this, he gently pulled the pins that held it up out of my hair and it fell in waves over my shoulders. Edmund pulled back a second and looked at me with a smile.

"That's so much better," he whispered, his voice was gruff, "I can actually see my girl underneath all this."

I giggled and he pulled me back in, this time his tongue slipped between my lips and I realized that this was also a feeling I attributed back to that day in the woods. I hadn't had time or reason to enjoy this back then, but this time I tried my wings and added my tongue to the dance. I felt him tense in surprise at my sudden forwardness and felt him smile into my lips. I slid my hands up his neck and grasped the waves of his black hair on the back of his neck, he shivered. Oh…so I had FINALLY found one of those little "hot spots" he so often used against ME.

And he realized this, because he suddenly pulled back and pulled me closer so his lips could reach my collarbone. I gasped quietly and closed my eyes, reveling in the tingles that shot up my spine. Oh…oh this had to stop!

"Ed," I whispered, "We need to…"

But I couldn't seen to form my thoughts into words as his teeth nipped a trail up my neck, it's like my brain was shutting down. Nope, nope, nope, not good at all!

"Please stop," was the only thing I could say.

Thank Aslan, he pulled back and looked at me funny. I felt terrible for stopping him, but I knew it was had to happen.

"I'm so sorry, Ed, but…we should calm down for a second," I tried to steady my breathing.

Edmund's lips brushed my neck again.

"Mmmm, why?" he whispered.

I knew he was doing it on purpose, he knew how to work me. I grabbed a handful of his hair and gently pulled him back. He didn't resist, but looked disappointed.

"Because," I said serious, "We're not married…yet. Please, it's nothing personal. But…I don't want to spoil anything by rushing into this."

Edmund bit hit bottom lip, pretty hard it looked like.

"Oh, Natani!" he said softly, "I wasn't TRYING to pressure you. I'm so sorry. You know I would NEVER try to…I just…I wasn't really thinking…right."

I smiled and took his face in my hands.

"Edmund, calm down!" I laughed, kissing him softly. "I wasn't accusing you. I just wanted to make it clear."

He nodded and I gave him a tap on both cheeks.

"Now, " I said with a giggle, "Can you please move your hand?"

He looked down and his eyes got really big. Somehow, and neither of us knew how or when, his right hand had ended up gripping the inner thigh of my left leg. He slowly lessened the pressure and removed it.

"I kind of feel like a jerk right now," he whispered, "And I think maybe I should…go."

He stood to leave but I pulled him back down and pushed him onto his back. I snuggled into his side.

"I didn't say I wanted you to leave," I said, "I missed you so much. Please, stay with me tonight?"

He sighed heavily and stood up quickly.

"Nope," he said shaking his head, "Not a good idea. You're messing with powers beyond your wildest imagination and so…yeah I think I shouldn't be in the same room with you at this time."

He gave me a smile and a wink and bowed before he backed out the door. I smiled as it closed and decided that maybe it wasn't such a good idea, after all. No matter HOW good the idea sounded.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**There's your start! This sequel is officially up and going!**

**Reviews are awesome and appreciated! :D**


	2. Wedding Vows

**Guess what? I put up another chapter :D And I am also learning Arabic and Gaelic as of yesterday! Yep. Awesome. I can say quite a lot in Gaelic (from before now) but Arabic is slow going.**

**And here come the Xes! X's? Xs? Xi? Uh…multiple x.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

NATANI'S POV

I was trembling. Absolutely frightened out of my mind! I sat perfectly still as Cassopi, a dryad, fussed with pulling my hair up into a lovely…something…I wasn't really sure what to call it, but it was pretty. She had me all beautified and I had never seen myself looking like this before.

I stood up and examined my dress. It. Was. Perfect. Purest white with gold embroidery on the hem and sleeves and bosom, it flowed out behind me in a glorious train. I was beautiful. I had never been one of those girls who dreamed of her wedding day since I was born as a Moor (Moors were not much for marriage in my time there, but that had changed since Aslan was now welcome there) but looking in the mirror now and seeing myself as a bride I realized why so many girls did.

"This is the last bit of it," Cassopi said, placing an intricately designed silver circlet on my head, a veil was connected to it and it covered my face when she took her hands away. I shed a tear and wiped it away quickly, now was NOT the time to cry.

I squared my shoulders and walked carefully through the door. Mr. Tumnus met me on the other side and complimented me on my appearance.

"Thank you, Mr. Tumnus," I said, my voice quivering in nervousness and excitement. He took my arm and we walked down the hall toward the Throne Room of Cair Paravel.

XxXxXxXx

EDMUND'S POV

She was beautiful. No, beautiful didn't even BEGIN to cover what I saw come through those doors! She was…Heavenly. Her green eyes looked steadily at me as she purposefully walked toward me on Tumnus' arm. I swallowed hard, trying to maintain my composure when all I really wanted to do was run to her and just…hold her forever!

After an ETERNITY of walking down that long aisle of Narnians and foreign guests, she finally reached the place where I was waiting for her. Tumnus bowed and placed her hand in mine and we turned to the dais. Natani's eyes got huge when Aslan stepped out of the crowd. Murmurs spread throughout the room as he approached us.

He faced us when he got up onto the dais and he smiled a Lion's smile at us. His eyes bright with merriment.

"King Edmund the Just of Narnia and Natani of the Moorlands," he began in his beautiful rumbling voice. "We have all come today to witness the vows you will make to each other. Vows that are not to be taken lightly."

Everyone nodded and whispered, "Yes, Aslan."

"Then in the presence of these, your subjects, kneel." Aslan's words were directed at me. I turned to Natani and knelt before her. "Repeat these words. This shall be the vow that binds you to her forever. I, Edmund of Narnia , promise, from this moment until the end of my life, to be faithful to you and you alone."

I cleared my throat. _Smooth, Edmund. _I chided myself.

"I, Edmund of Narnia, promise, from this moment until the end of my life, to be faithful to you and you alone."

Aslan nodded and continued:

"I will protect and honor you. I will never forsake you for another. I will be constant."

I looked directly into Natani's eyes, meaning these words with my whole being.

"I will protect you and honor you. I will NEVER forsake you for another. I will be constant."

Aslan turned to Natani.

"Kneel, Daughter."

Natani came down to my level, her eyes were shining with unshed tears and I wanted so badly to reach out and hold her.

"Repeat these words. These shall be the vow that binds you to your husband forever: I, Natani of the Moorlands, promise, from this moment until the Heavens rain down, to be loyal to you and you alone."

She repeated those beautiful words to me, her eyes never wavering as she stared back at me.

"I will love and respect you. I will be by your side in all your trials. I will be devoted."

She said them. Her tears finally began to rise in her eyes and I swore they would pour over, but she managed to hold them back.

Aslan laid his giant paw on our hands which were clasped between us and his breath washed over us both.

"Let it be said then," he announced loudly, "In as much as these two individuals have made these vows before all of us, that they are forever bound to each other in love."

The crowd murmured happily their agreements and Aslan removed his paw.

I let go of one of Natani's hand and took the ring that Tumnus brought forth on a velvet pillow. I removed her engagement ring and slipped on the wedding band, then I placed the other over the top of it. She was brought a ring as well and she slowly slipped it on my ring finger. It felt cold and out of place, but I knew that this ring was now just as much as part of me as my arm.

"Individuals you have knelt, now rise as one."

We rose at the same time, never breaking eye contact. Natani smiled so sweetly and my heart started jumping wildly!

"As a representation of sealing these vows, you may now kiss the bride." Aslan's words couldn't have come at a better time. I didn't waste a second and I picked her up into a kiss I had been dreaming of for so long. When we broke apart I swung her in a circle with a laugh and the crowd cheered.

"You are now the Queen of Narnia, my daughter," Aslan's voice interrupted us, "We shall make this official."

A crown was brought forth by a dryad and Natani's eyes shone with extreme excitement. She hugged my arm as the dryad lifted the crown to place it on her head. She knelt slightly and knew enough to stay in the position for a moment.

"Arise, Queen Natani the Courageous."

Courageous…that's a title to be proud of! Natani rose slowly and I saw she was practically glowing with excitement.

"LONG LIVE QUEEN NATANI!" the cheer of all those present, including me, rose to the high ceiling of the hall and I wrapped my arms around my wife. My WIFE. I loved the sound of it!

I felt very much like the luckiest man on the face of this earth…on the face of ANY earth!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**So there's the wedding! Aww cute! I love weddings! **

**So I hope you like it! More to come tomorrow because I have NO class whatsoever! All my day is at the disposal of my imagination!**

**Guess what comes next? Yeah…that's going to be some challenging writing. Reviews are awesome!**


	3. Sparks Fly

**Ok, I'm SOO not tired yet so I figured I may as well write this next chapter for y'all!**

**Put me on some good writing music and get down to it!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

NATANI'S POV

The reception was well under way and Edmund and I had probably danced more than ever before. The Fauns were playing beautiful cheery music and everyone in the room was twirling in merriment. We had decided to sit a few out and just watch.

"I always did enjoy this part of weddings," Edmund said with a grin. He took a sip of wine as we leaned against the drink table.

"Oh, dearest husband of mine," I said slyly, watching for his reaction, "The best is yet to come."

Edmund's eyes got huge and he spit what he was about to drink back into the glass in shock. He coughed a few times and looked at me with a look of incredulousness. Then a sly half smile crept its way across his face. He leaned over, his lips barely touching my ear, and whispered: "I know it. And I can't wait."

I smacked his shoulder and he laughed.

"Come on, you naughty thing, let's dance," I pulled him back to the dance floor and gasped as he held me tightly to him. The song was slower now, the party beginning to die down, and we just swayed together while it played in the back of our minds. I knew that neither of us were thinking of the song, the crowd, the party…anything except getting out of here and to the nearest bedroom.

I wanted to slap myself for allowing my thoughts to go the places they were going, but I had to remind myself I was COMPLETELY allowed to think them! I was his WIFE. Wife…I loved that word. It was probably my favorite word…well…there may be others but I wouldn't admit them out loud!

Aslan had left somehow without anyone noticing like he always did and people were beginning to notice. The music had stopped playing and people were starting to file by us, wishing us good blessings and congratulations. I think I shook about 800 hands, paws, hooves, wings, etc before the hall was nearly empty. Tumnus and some leopards were picking up the trash around the room and I felt compelled to help them out. But I found myself being held back but the vice-like grip of my husband's right hand.

"I think they can handle it, Natani," he winked at me as I looked at him in annoyance. My annoyance faded quickly and was replaced by butterflies of nervousness and a giddy feeling in my chest. Edmund smiled and then next thing I knew, I was swept up, bridal-style (how fitting!) in his arms. I clung to his neck, hoping I wasn't too heavy for him. I saw the leopards exchange knowing glances and they made a funny hissing laughy noise as we exited through the doors.

I chewed my bottom lip the whole way down the hall, up the stairs, and into the room. OUR room. I felt like I was going to pass out.

I was set down gently to my feet and was immediately pulled into a kiss. The most lustful, intense, and wonderful kiss I had ever experienced. I tried to let my mind go blank and let my body take over but it kept screaming at me to listen. _What if I'm not good enough?_ I shook my head, he apparently had no problem with any part of me. _I have no idea what I'm doing! _Nature will do the work for you. _This is going to hurt…a LOT! _That one had me kind of stymied.

I wasn't even aware the kiss had broken until my thoughts were silenced by the sound of my own heavy moan reaching my ears. I snapped back to reality to find Edmund's lips tracing their way down my neck, shoulders, collarbone…with no intention of stopping there. His hands were bravely exploring places they had never been allowed to go before and I felt a heat rising inside that frightened me a little.

"Edmund," I whispered, not really knowing what to say.

He stopped his kisses to my clavicles and looked at me. His eyes were so dark that they shocked me for a second. Unbridled lust was completely evident in them, but there was also concern and a lot of love deep in them.

"Hmm?" he asked softly, making the heat in my stomach turn into a knot that was much lower than my stomach. Oh, Aslan…

"Would you…"I hesitated because I didn't want to sound silly, "Would you be disappointed if I told you I was…frightened?"

At first he showed no emotion, but I gave him a second because, after all, his blood flow was being slightly rerouted and his mind wasn't quite as sharp. Then a soft look came into those intense chocolate eyes and he lifted my chin up with his finger.

"Not at all," he replied sweetly, "I would actually be intimidated if you said you weren't because I sure am."

I laughed and wrapped my arms around his middle and kissed him softly.

"Don't be," I told him, "You've got nothing to worry about."

"So why are YOU worried?" he seemed a little confused.

"Well…" I looked away to the right, "I'm just afraid…because I know for a fact…"

He waited for me to answer with the patience of a saint.

"Because it's going to hurt."

Comprehension dawned on his face and he looked very sorry. He turned my face back to look at him directly and he pulled me into a hug.

"It's ok, Natani, we'll take it slow." he whispered in my ear, "I promise to be as careful and gentle as possible. I would NEVER want to hurt you."

"This time you don't have a choice," I reminded him. He nodded solemnly.

And take it slow we did. It started like one of our regular kisses and slowly increased over time. Finally, I felt the cold, hard (ironic!) evidence that I had to stop procrastinating against my thigh as I was embraced particularly close. I was going to do this; because I wanted this more than anything. I lifted a leg and wrapped it around his right thigh and smiled at the look his face as I bucked my hips twice.

Something snapped. And I realized just how much he had been holding back to keep me feeling secure. But now that restrain had come down and his hands expertly, although I don't know how he pertained the knowledge, untied the corset strings of my dress and I felt it slip off me and fall to the floor. I closed my eyes for a second as he kissed my bare shoulders. He made quick work of every other little scrap of material that kept him from me and then stepped back to take me in.

"You…you're…perfect," he whispered, sounding awestruck.

"This is hardly fair," I whispered back, nodding toward him. He smiled slyly and slipped his shirt over his head and tossed it carelessly aside. My eyes locked automatically on that trail of dark hair down his stomach. Oh gosh how I always had loved that…and I found myself stepping up to him to trace it with my fingers. I looked at him and smiled when I found his eyes were closed and his mouth slightly open. I smiled even bigger at the noise that issued from his lips as I slid my hand a little lower, teasingly.

"You're really not very nice sometimes," his voice sounded strained and he grabbed my hand placed it strategically a few inches lower. My eyes widened and he just laughed.

"And you're really rude sometimes!" I replied, giggling. Giving him a firm squeeze. He let out a very loud groan.

"Can you PLEASE stop with the teasing?" I felt really bad when he said that and I set my shoulders. I slid his breeches down with a little difficulty due to trembling fingers and stepped back as he had done. I grinned at the blush that crept over his face, making his freckles adorably noticeable. I admired my gorgeously designed partner with a smile and decided enough was enough.

I let out with a loud, gleeful giggle and flung myself backwards onto the bed to my left, giving Edmund one scorcher of an inviting look. I didn't have to say a word, he was already hovering over me, brown eyes blazing as they connected with mine.

"It's about time," I heard him whisper just before the moment my whole world exploded into stars and fireworks.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**So I TRIED to keep this cleanish. Nothing too graphic but plenty implied. It's a honeymoon and this stuff happens so I hope I did it justice!**

**Reviews are awesome!**


	4. Morning After

**Ok, I'm back! So happy I got to hold my cats and play with my goats again over the weekend(I live on a farm, FYI)! **

**Serenity: I know it, right? But I honestly wrote her character very close to how I would react in situations and with my strong will so I wasn't really concern whether people would like her or not, so no it wasn't hard to write her character. The story idea was purely…my random imagination day after day :D Thanks for your review and enjoy the rest of the story!**

**So here is the next chapter!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

EDMUND'S POV

Oh wow. Why was there a naked angel in my bed with me? Oh…wait…that's right.

The previous night came flooding back to my brain and I smiled broadly at the memories. Oh man, had all that stuff really happened or was this just a dream I didn't want to wake up from? I raised myself onto my elbow and looked down at the bare shoulder of my wife. I still couldn't believe she was actually mine!

I leaned down and pressed my lips to her skin, wanting to make sure she was real. I noticed her eyes twitch and then open slowly. I watched her face nervously, waiting for her to react to the thoughts surely flooding her sleepy brain. She didn't move for the longest time but I could tell she was thinking hard. Finally, she turned her head to look up at me and my heart leapt into my throat at the look on her face. It wasn't fear, confusion or disgust as I thought for some reason it might just possibly be, it was happiness.

"Mmmmm, good morning!" she said through a yawn as she stretched her arms over head. My eyes automatically snapped down to her chest and she yanked the covers up and blushed. "Stop it, Ed!"

"Sorry," I mumbled, but I wasn't sorry at all.

I heard her grumble something about me being 'typical'.

"Please don't look," I heard her whisper as she went to get out of bed.

"Nu uh, Natani," I replied stubbornly, then I laughed, "There is no way you can be self conscious after everything we did last night. I honestly think some of them wouldn't be considered acceptable behavior here in Narnia."

I saw a blush creep all the way from her neck down her shoulders as she sat with her back to me.

"Shut up," she murmured as she stood up, apparently accepting what I had said though because she stood up stark and took a few steps. Then she stopped and I heard her hiss as she leaned over a bit. She looked over her shoulder and bit her lip.

"You alright?" I asked.

"I WILL be," she said sharply, and straightened back up. "Mhm, that's a bit tender."

I felt guilt wash over me when I realized what she was talking about.

"Oh…" I said quietly, but I had no idea what to say.

Natani smiled at me and came back over, wincing slightly at each step.

"Don't you go getting all guilty," she said. She knew me pretty well, I guess. She leaned over and kissed me roughly, making a heat rise up in obvious places. She noticed this of course and stuck her tongue firmly through my lips, egging everything that was happening to me on against my logical will. Her fingers began traveling slowly down my chest, abdomen, lower…just a little lower and I felt my eyes roll back as I let my mind go by the wayside. But then she pulled back and grinned evilly. "NOW we're even. Come down and get breakfast soon, ok?"

She threw on her robe and blew me a kiss as she backed out the door, leaving me in a predicament that was really not very pleasant. I sighed heavily and decided I probably deserved it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When I walked into dining hall, Natani was already waiting. She looked up from where she was sitting and gave me a smug and knowing smile. If I wasn't a nice person, I would have wanted to wipe it right off her face, instead I just grinned back and sat across from her.

"Took you long enough," she said nonchalantly, "Everything come out ok?"

"Very funny," I gave her a sarcastic laugh and frowned at her, but I couldn't stop the blush that crept up my neck. "That was…cruel."

"I know…" she DID look a little apologetic, "I'm kind of sorry."

I just shook my head with a smile and started tucking into the amazing food on the plate before me. I don't think any of the kitchen staff had ever made a breakfast this good before. I pushed the plate back after a bit and placed a hand on my very stuffed belly.

"Natani, you're amazing." I muttered happily, "When you're being a nice girl, that is."

"Well thanks, but I didn't cook it. I just told them what we wanted." she replied.

Her green eyes were bright with laughter as she stood up and took our plates to the adjoining kitchen. She came back and placed herself on my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck. She gave me peck on the cheek and laughed.

"Can we not do ANYTHING today?" she asked.

"Nothing?"

"I mean can we just go back upstairs and just…" she thought for a moment about how to say what she wanted to. "I just want to lay there and hold you. Is that weird?"

I shook my head and grinned.

"Nope, not at all," I replied, "Because I would love to do exactly the same thing with you."

"Ok!" she said happily, jumping up off my lap. She appeared to have recovered, I noted with an amused smile. She grabbed my hand and practically yanked me off my chair.

"Ok, calm down!" I cried, stumbling up. We went back upstairs laughing as we went. This was really not how I always imagined the morning after my honeymoon to be, but it was somehow even better than I planned.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Tee hee, bicker bicker bicker. I always thought bickering couples were adorable when they don't do it in a mean way. **

**Well there you go :D Reviews, you know, they're pretty darn cool!**


	5. Sickness and Health

**I just thought of this chapter and wrote it really quickly, I hope it turn out like I plan!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

NATANI'S POV

I felt like I was an absolutely disgusting mass of aches and pains, high temperature and cold sweats. Oh wait…I WAS! I tossed and turned under my blankets and shivered despite my raging temperature. Fevers are miserable. I had been in a state of absolute delusion for the past few days and I had just begun to come back to reality. My brain felt like it was under water.

I rolled onto my left side and my eyes landed on a beautiful sight. Edmund was sitting beside my bed, I could tell he had been there for a long time because he had fallen asleep with his arms crossed on the bed, head resting on them. I smiled, but I was concerned for him being so close to me in such a contagious state. Not to mention disgusting.

"Edmund," I whispered, shaking him gently. Normally, I realized, this would not even make him twitch but this time he sat up in a flash, his eyes full of concern.

"Natani, are you alright?" he scanned his eyes over me, apparently checking for any problems.

"How long have I been like this?" I mumbled, my voice weak from lack of use.

His eyes softened and he took my hands in his, they felt cold in comparison to my blazing skin.

"It's been about four days since you went into that…sleeping death-like state," he said darkly, I saw something in his eyes that scared me, fear. His voice lowered into a pained whisper, "Natani, I thought I was going to lose you."

I saw tears forming in his eyes and I wanted so badly to give him a hug or a kiss or something but I didn't want to expose him to any more germs than he already allowed himself to be. My brain was screaming for him to get as far away from me as possible because I didn't want him sick like this too.

"Oh, Ed," I whispered quietly, patting his hand tiredly, "How long have you been sitting here?"

He smiled sheepishly.

"Four days."

I fell silent again and just looked at him. What had I ever done right to deserve this man?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next morning, I woke up feeling warm. I hadn't felt warm for a few days and so I sighed happily and snuggled deeply into whatever was causing this lovely feeling. Whatever it was, it was firm.

I turned my head and found my face only inches from my husband's. His dark eyelashes twitched as my movement disturbed him, I very carefully turned over to face him and draped an arm over his shoulder and wiggled my whole body right up to him and a little twitch of a smile appeared in the corners of his mouth and eyes. I loved how his smile always managed to reach his eyes, it was one of those tiny things most people wouldn't notice, but I adored the tiny little lines that showed in the skin there. Laugh lines…they would be so distinctive when we got old. Oh gosh…stop thinking like that, enjoy the here and now.

I kissed him gently on his forehead right between his eyebrows and nuzzled my face into his chest, enjoying the mere feel of the warmth that emanated from him.

"Mmmm, Natani are you awake?" I heard his voice, just barely a whisper.

"Mhmm," I replied, nuzzling him with my nose. "Ed, you shouldn't be sleeping with me. I don't want you catching this…whatever this is."

"Does it look like I care?" Edmund mumbled, kissing the top of my head.

We laid there happily for some time until he suddenly sat up and got out of bed. I smiled at sight of his bare torso as he walked out of the room. I wondered vaguely where he was going. Finally, he came back in carrying a tray with a silver covering over it.

"Can you sit up, Tani?" he asked, sitting down next to me. I nodded and weakly tried to lift my body into a sitting position and his strong hands gripped my shoulders and helped me along.

When I was satisfactorily upright, he produced a bowl of soup from under the covered tray he had brought in. My stomach made a loud gurgling noise at the sight of it and I realized how ravenous I was. Edmund laughed slightly and scooted closer as he raised a spoonful to my lips. I looked at him in amazement.

"Natani, don't balk," he said sternly. "You haven't eaten in four days!"

I wasn't really opposed to him feeding me like this but I had never had this gesture made for me before. I looked back at him with tears in my eyes but opened my mouth to accept the soup. And I was so glad I did because I recognized it as Mr. Tumnus' very special winter soup that he usually only made around Christmas. I made quick work of the rest of the soup and laid my head back happily at the feeling of a full stomach.

Edmund brushed my hair away from my face and kissed my forehead. I wanted to say something to him that would maybe even let him know a speck of how much I appreciated him but my mind just wouldn't work with my tongue.

"Come on," Edmund suddenly stood up and offered me his hand, "Sit up on the edge, please.

I looked at him like he was crazy, I could barely move. He didn't seem perturbed because he just waggled his fingers, encouraging me to take hold. I finally sighed and tried my hardest to get up and sit on the edge of the bed. He helped me and I finally did but, as soon as I was up, he then put one arm around my shoulders and the other behind my knees and lifted me without an effort. I wondered where we were going but then he kicked open the door to the adjoining room and I knew.

I eyed the bathtub full of steaming hot water with happiness and squeezed Edmund's neck tightly. Then I became acutely aware of how terrible I smelled after four days of sweating and rolling around in dirty sheets, I didn't even want to know the details of those four days.

Setting me down carefully to my feet, he supported me with one arm while his other hand loosened the ties of my light nightdress. He maneuvered me carefully to slip it all the way off me, and I shivered from the cold stone floor at my feet and from nerves because I felt completely helpless and I didn't like it and I was sure Edmund felt obligated to do these things for me.

He helped me very gently into the water and I slipped into it with a huge sigh of bliss as the hot water soaked into my weary body. I felt slightly self conscious as he continued to sit at the foot of the tub and watch me with calculating eyes. I could tell he wasn't going to leave my side.

We made small talk for a while until I began to yawn and the steam from the tub had disappeared. Edmund stood and came over to the side of the tub and knelt down beside me. I looked at him with apprehension, although I have no clue why. He smiled and grabbed a cloth from beside him and then the soap off the table and lathered it up good, he then lifted my arm and ran it from my shoulder to my elbow in a scrubby motion. I blushed when I realized he was going to wash every inch of me, not out of modesty, but out of a feeling of completely weak inability.

"Edmund," I whispered, tracing lines on the skin of his chest, "I love you so much."

"I love you too." He smiled and grabbed hold of my wrists, which he raised to his lips and kissed gently. "In sickness and in health."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

ONE WEEK LATER, EDMUND'S POV

I felt like I was an absolutely disgusting mass of aches and pains, high temperature and cold sweats. Oh wait…I WAS! I felt miserable and I groaned as I rolled onto my side. My eyes widened when I came face to face with the smiling face of Natani who was leaning on the edge of the bed.

"How long have you been there?" I asked weakly.

"Four days."

I smiled as she brushed the sweaty strands of hair off my forehead and I knew that everything was going to be just fine.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Awww man that is cute! You know what inspired this chapter? The scene in the movie Fireproof when the wife is sick and he's all "Here have some soup" and "Let me take your temperature"…*Squee* That part makes me cry! If you've neve**r **seen that movie, you are missing out on a BEAUTIFUL story about true love!**

**Anyway, reviews rock!**


	6. Argument

**So here's another chapter! I have a plan in mind and I hope I get it right!**

**I'm watching Andy Griffith while I write this so I hope I'm not influenced by it xD**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

NATANI'S POV

I didn't like this, it didn't feel right! We had never argued like this before and I really didn't want to be doing it now. But I was not about to back down and be the submissive little wife, not this time.

"You know why we can't!" Edmund said, shaking his head and not meeting my eyes.

"I don't think the same way you do, Edmund," I shot back, "Aslan kept you here for a reason. And I believe that reason was for me."

"For YOU, exactly," he said, "But not for anyone else. We both know my life here is not permanent and when Aslan decides it's time for me to go how can I argue with that? It could be ANY DAY, Natani!"

"Shut up!" I snapped, my heart was quickening. I hated when he mentioned this! "I don't think Aslan would take you at a time like this!"

"Oh, so now you suddenly know everything about him?" Edmund asked sarcastically. He turned from me and threw Philip's saddle on and tightened it up.

"Sometimes I think I know more than you do," I mumbled darkly. The look he shot over his shoulder made me feel a little bad for saying it, but I was too angry to care.

"You aren't winning this argument, Natani," Edmund said, deadly serious as he tied his sword to the saddle. "I have to go out on patrol and when I get back you need to have accepted this."

"I won't accept this!" I shrieked, my eyes brimming with tears, "I want children!"

Edmund just looked at me with a blank stare and then continued getting ready to leave.

"You're leaving at a time like this?" I sniffed, "Just going to run away from your problems?"

"I have duties to perform," he replied stiffly, not looking at me. "As, a king, it's what I have to do."

"As a king?" I scoffed; my temper was about to go beyond livid and I could feel dark hatred bubbling up inside me and my voice dripped with venom, "You're a better _king_ than you are a _husband_. You never EVER let one little kingly duty slip and yet you won't give your wife the time of day! I need you right now, Edmund! I want a child more than anything!"

"Shut up, Natani," Edmund had one foot in the stirrups, but looked almost too drained to pull himself up.

"No! I won't! You promised to be there for me and to give me everything you possibly could! You PROMISED!"

A thought came into my mind just then, a terrible thought that I knew shouldn't be there and I shuddered at my own mind, but in my current state, I didn't hold it back.

"You're just going to turn your back on this and ignore it like it will go away. It's just in your blood, isn't it? To constantly let people down? Once a traitor, always a traitor!"

As soon as it had come from my mouth, I regretted it. Edmund whipped around, his dark eyes locked on me and I was suddenly scared of him. He looked like he was going to beat me within an inch of my life. But surely my sweet, gentle husband would do no such thing, which is why I stood up straight and defiant as he strode over with his fists clenched. But I was wrong.

My eyes shot open wide and I gasped as his hands closed on my arms, just above my elbows, in a bone breaking grip. Pain shot up my arms, but that was not the worst of it. He pushed me roughly back into the courtyard wall and I whimpered and stared at him with eyes wide in fear.

"Don't you EVER speak to me like that again! Do you understand me?" he growled, his voice was completely unfamiliar and cold. I turned my head to avoid his eyes.

"LOOK AT ME!" I couldn't help it, my eyes slowly lifted back to his. "I said, Do. You. Understand?"

It took every bit of strength I had left to part my lips and whisper my yes.

He stared at me for a little longer and then roughly pushed away from me and immediately mounted Philip, who looked absolutely disgusted. I saw his big horsey eyes give me a look of "I am so sorry!" before Edmund yanked the reins and they walked away. I slid down the wall and fell into a sobbing heap, covering my head with my hands and not once looking up to see him go.

XxXxXxXxXx

EDMUND'S POV

I couldn't believe what I had just done. Oh, Aslan, what had I just done? I couldn't get the look on her face out of my mind, I had hurt her badly, emotionally and physically. What was wrong with me? I let go of the reins and ran my hands through my hair, trying to think about anything but what had just happened.

"Edmund?" Philip spoke up very carefully.

"Please, Philip," I whispered, not trusting my own voice. "Trust me, I feel bad enough."

"I wasn't going to rebuke you," Philip assured me, "I just want to know if you're alright?"

I couldn't believe he actually wanted to know how _I_ was. I didn't even deserve to be considered at this point. But I was silently grateful for my faithful friend. He must have understood.

We rode on in silence, with the exception of a sniff from me now and then as I tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to come every time I pictured her shocked and frightened eyes and the look of utter disbelief that shone through both of those emotions. How would I ever make her trust me again after this?

Suddenly, Philip stopped, mid-step and whinnied loudly. My thoughts were shattered and my well-trained mind focused on the danger immediately. Had it been any form of danger other than this I would have been fine with taking it on, but the danger was more than just a stray Minotaur or a wolf and I found myself more afraid of this being than anything before. Aslan.

But this time, I didn't see even a glimmer of the compassion and love he usually held in those golden eyes. This time they were pure anger and I felt completely helpless. I dismounted and fell flat on my face in front of the Lion.

I heard a loud growl and felt his great paw press firmly onto my shoulder and found myself being raised to face him on my knees. I couldn't meet his eyes, they were too terrible, so I clenched my eyes shut and tried to steady my breathing. I didn't know what he would do to me; he wasn't a tame lion after all.

"Edmund." In that one word I heard a million different things. Accusation, anger, sadness, pity…

"Aslan," I barely squeaked out the word. It was the hardest thing I had ever had to do when I looked up at his face.

"What have you done?" It was less of a question than it was a statement. He knew exactly what I had done.

"Oh Aslan," I couldn't hold back the tears anymore and they streamed down my face and splashed in the dirt at my knees. "I was so foolish. I let my temper get the better of me. But she was being so…"

A loud roar right in my ear made my accusation stop.

"I do not want to hear what she did, Edmund!" Aslan growled at me. My heart was threatening to pump right out of my chest in fright.

"It wasn't her fault," I said, and I knew it was true. I had treated her so unfairly and she had retaliated in the only way she could in a situation like that. "It was all mine."

"Now that you accept this, how will you repair the damage you have done?" Aslan questioned.

"Very…carefully," I responded.

"Go to her," Aslan removed his paw from my shoulder, "And stop thinking of the limits of your days. For I know the day your time here shall be done and it is not this day. This day you have to put things right."

And just like that, he was gone.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Philip skidded to a stop in the courtyard and I apologized for making him run all the way back, but he just told me to get my butt into the castle and fix things. So I took the steps up to the door three at a time and ran inside. I looked around for her, in her old room, in our room, in MY old room, in the halls, but I couldn't find her anywhere. Finally, as I ran past the library, I saw her out of the corner of my eye. I looked around the doorframe and my heart squeezed tightly at what I saw.

She was sitting in the very same chair where we had both sat when I had taught her to read all those years ago. She was even holding the little red book on Faun celebrations that I had suggested she learn from. I swallowed a lump in my throat as I saw a tear slide down her face onto its cover. I knew she was sitting there thinking about the past, trying to figure out how we had fallen so far. I took a deep breath and knocked on the frame, stepping into the library slowly.

I don't what I expected, but the reaction I got stung far more than even Aslan's words. She looked up and the sad look was replaced immediately by fear. She jumped up from the chair and stood like she was ready to run at any given moment.

"Natani," I whispered, taking a step toward her. I froze when she took a step back. I couldn't believe that I had created this rift between us. She was terrified of me.

I waited for a bit to take another step toward her, but she stepped back and to the side a little. She wanted to have a shot at getting out the door if she decided to bolt. She reminded me of a scared mare.

"I need to talk to you," I said softly, trying to persuade her.

"You can talk from there," she replied, her voice was timid and quiet.

"Natani, please come here," I asked, trying not to order her around. I raised both hands over my head. "Look, see? I promise I won't touch you."

She looked at me funny, like she was fighting with herself inwardly. She finally took a few timid steps forward. Then, as if something snapped, she ran at me. I made a mental effort not to move no matter what she lashed out with, but found myself caught in a firm embrace and her lips met mine roughly. I was shocked to say the least!

She backed off for a moment and looked at me with big, sad, tear-filled eyes. It was all I could do not to wrap her in the biggest hug I possibly could but I kept my promise and didn't lower my arms. She gave me the tiniest hint of a smile and reached up and brought my hands to her face. She rubbed her cheek against my palms and I sighed in relief.

I pulled her into my chest and let my tears fall into her hair as I swayed her slightly, wanting to erase that entire morning and start over.

"I am so sorry, Tani!" I said through my tight throat. "I don't know what came over me. How can you possibly ever forgive me?"

"Only if you can forgive me," she whispered, "I don't know what made me say that to you. I knew exactly how it would make you feel but I said it anyway!"

I couldn't believe she was blaming herself! I pushed her back carefully and pushed her sleeves up her arms. I winced when I saw the hand-shaped bruises forming on her skin.

"Natani, how can you be blaming yourself when I did THIS to you?"

She rolled her sleeves back down without taking her eyes from mine.

"Because I forgive you."

We stood there for a good long time just holding onto each other, the feeling of being forgiven was a powerful thing. Finally, I had an idea how I could fix this even better.

I swept her up in my arms and carried her down the hall to our room. I laid her carefully on the bed and started showering every bit of skin available with kisses.

"Ed, what are you doing?" she sounded weary so I looked up to judge her condition. She didn't look tired, but she did look a little bit….disenchanted?

"I…just thought…" I didn't know what she was thinking so I hesitated in my answer.

"After what we argued about this morning I don't know if this is a good idea," she said softly, twisting her fingers through my hair.

"That's why it's a perfect idea," I finally realized why she was upset. She thought I was going to sell her short again like I always did out of the fear of bringing children into this world without knowing if I would be there for them. "Because you were right."

"I was?" Natani seemed shocked, she looked at me with hope shining in her eyes. I couldn't imagine how I had failed to see how important this was to her before!

"Yes," I replied softly, I kissed my way up her neck the way I knew she loved and stopped at her ear so I could finish my thought, "I may not know how long I'll be here with you, but why shouldn't that time be the best it can be? Natani, if you are sure you want kids…we'll make it happen"

I waited, lips poised above her ear, for some kind of reply or acknowledgement. Finally, I felt her fingers tracing the back of my neck the way she knew I loved and she turned her head to whisper to me.

"I'm sure."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Wow, this is the longest chapter I ever wrote! But I just couldn't stop writing! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Reviews are pretty cool if you have time :D**


	7. Natani's Secret

**I'm having a lot of fun writing these snippets! It's fun to just imagine things that could happen and making chapters about them. This is my most recent one.**

**Here goes :D**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

NATANI'S POV

Finally!

I danced around the room with my eyes closed, tears of joy streaming down my face. I laughed out loud and swung my hips side to side and jumped and screamed and then collapsed backwards on the bed, gazing up at the ceiling with a goofy grin spread across my flushed face. But you know something, I didn't think my behaviour was odd at all.

I placed my hand on my belly and smiled at the secret that I had just found out was growing in there. I couldn't believe it; I had finally gotten the news that I had been hoping for forever! I was going to have a baby! Not just ANY baby, but Edmund's baby! Oh…I had to tell him!

I jumped up and ran to the bedroom door, I was in such a hurry to get down to the training arena! But then I stopped with my hand on the door. Wait, what was I doing? I couldn't tell him like this, I wanted it to be special! I wanted it to be perfect!

With a huge grin, I backed up away from the door with my hands clasped in front of my face. I had to get my giddiness out now before he came in for the night. I glanced out the window and saw the sky was turning red. Gosh, I didn't have much time to plan this out! I sat down on the bed to think things over for a bit.

Finally, I just decided that having no plan would be better because then nothing could go wrong. I jumped off the bed and decided I would start with dinner. After all, the way to a man's heart is through his stomach!

I went down to the kitchen and informed the kitchen staff that I would need to be in the kitchen so I could make our own dinner. They thought it was sweet of me and let me have first choices of everything. So I very carefully prepared Edmund's absolute favorite things; lamb, roasted garlic potatoes, fresh wild asparagus from behind the castle, wine and tea (English style, as he called it).

"Ok, if any of you would like to help me, someone can find me some candles and candle holders." I said when I was satisfied with my cooking attempt. It looked amazing, if I do say so myself, and my own mouth started to water.

Several servants said they would be delighted and they ran off to find candles. I smiled and thought that things were working out fantastic! So I went out to find Edmund and tell him dinner was ready.

I found him walking down the hallway, rolling down his sleeves from having just washed up after sword practicing. He looked up and smiled.

"Dinner ready?" he asked.

"Of course!" I was trying so hard to be natural, but I couldn't help grabbing his arm and hugging it.

He looked at me and laughed, an adorable smile spreading across his face.

"Alright then," he said, "Come, milady, and I shall escort you hither." I giggled at his fake courtly mannerisms.

We linked arms and walked to the dining hall. I saw that the kitchen staff had already set everything out and lit the candles so I glanced over to see his reaction. He just had a knowing smile on his face and he shook his head slowly.

"I made everything special for you tonight," I said as he pulled out my chair for me, always the gentleman.

"Well, darling, how sweet of you!" he chuckled and leaned down to kiss my cheek. He sat down next to me and I saw his eyes gleam when he saw what I had cooked. "You really know how to spoil a guy."

"I really LIKE to spoil my guy," I replied.

We ate in relative silence, for I felt nothing needed to be said at this point. This was just the buttering up stage, to make it all even more perfect. When we had finished eating we both sat back with satisfied grins.

"Lion's mane, that was good, Natani," Edmund said, "I didn't know you could cook!"

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me…yet." I insinuated. He looked over at me funny.

I took this opportunity to stand up and offer him my hand. He took it, looking at me like he was trying to figure me out. Yeah, he would never guess.

I led him to the library, the place where it had all started, and pushed him gently down into the very chair her had taught me to read from and I placed myself on his lap. He looked at me with a pleased smirk and pulled my face down to his and kissed me gently. Oh no, he was getting the wrong idea!

"Edmund," I said, pulling back, "I want to tell you something…"

"Have you gained weight?"

Normally I would have slapped him for making such an accusation, but the truth was that I HAD gained weight. Well…it wasn't really MY weight, but I digress.

"So what if I have?" I challenged. He looked at me with big eyes, realizing what he had just asked me.

"I'm sorry, Tani," he apologized, pulling me pack in for another quick kiss, "I guess I just…you just looked…I think I'll shut up now."

"Good idea," I mumbled, twisting his hair in my fingers. I loved playing with his hair, it was really very lovely. "Because I need to tell you something."

"Oh right," Edmund said, smiling up at me, "Sorry I interrupted."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked him straight in the eyes. I knelt on the chair between his legs (which he looked slightly nervous about at first) and leaned in close, our noses nearly touching.

"I have gained weight…" I began.

"So you buttered me up to tell me that?" Edmund interrupted again and I sighed angrily. "Gosh, Tani, did you think I'd be mad or something?"

"Shut up!" I snapped, getting annoyed at his constant interruptions. "I am trying to tell you something important!"

He closed his mouth and looked sheepish.

"I HAVE gained weight," I continued, this was not going at ALL how I had imagined it so I had given up on the perfect, dreamy speech. "But the reason why isn't at all what you'd think."

I saw his eyes narrow in suspicion.

"Ed…I'm pregnant."

Edmund sighed and his shoulders relaxed.

"Tani," he said soothingly, "Are you sure you aren't just a victim of wishful thinking AGAIN? I mean you've thought this several times but you never are. We've been trying for a long time now and…I thought we agreed we probably just…aren't able to."

"Well," I squared my shoulders triumphantly, "I guess we've just had terrible timing before, because this time I am one hundred percent sure your first son or daughter is growing in there." I pointed at my slightly rounded belly for emphasis.

Edmund's eyes studied me for a moment before they widened and I saw those little laugh lines spread out from his eyes. I grinned right back at him.

"Tani…" he whispered, placing his hands gingerly on my shoulders. I knew he was shocked, so I just sat there and let it sink in for a moment.

"Yes?" I asked, tiring of the wait.

"We're having a baby."

"That's exactly what I've been trying to tell you…" I started planning a sarcastic sentence but I found myself unable to speak because I had been hugged so hard that the wind left my lungs. Then he stood me to my feet and took my hands, his brown eyes twinkled happily and he twirled me around with what could only be described as a Narnian version of a "Yeehaw!"

"WE'RE HAVING A BABY!" he practically hollered at me. I pushed him back a bit and laughed.

"Yes, Ed, I know it!"

"Aren't you excited?" he asked, looking at me oddly.

"Of course I am, you idiot!" I giggled, "But I've known for a while now and I'm just enjoying your reaction."

He took a deep breath as he tried to calm down. He gave me a quivering smile and I thought he would cry right then and there but, instead, he knelt down and placed his hands over my belly, his eyes shining with wonder.

"I can't wait to meet you," I heard him whisper, and for some reason I found those words to be the most amazing words I had ever heard in my life.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Awwwwww, I love babies! I can't wait for this moment in MY life! I'm such a sappy romantic :D**

**Well I'm enjoying writing these a lot! I hope you enjoy reading them too!**


	8. First Breath

**Here's another chapter! Man, this fic is really easy writing so I've been popping chapters out left and right! **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

NATANI'S POV

Ugh…oh man, did my back hurt…and my stomach…and…..oh my gosh!

I placed my hands low on my humongous stomach and knew immediately what was happening. Something felt completely different. I took a deep breath and tried to calm down before I caused a fuss for nothing. This could take a long time and there was no need to everybody all worked up yet, especially Edmund because I KNEW he would start freaking out and be no help whatsoever.

So I laid back down and tried to keep myself calm and my breathing steady. Ah…I didn't feel so bad now, maybe it was a false alarm…

"MOTHER Ffff…father, sister brother!" I sat up and clutched my stomach, all my resolution fell by the wayside. Edmund shot up beside me and looked at me in alarm.

"What's wrong?" he asked groggily, rubbing his eyes with his knuckles. He yawned and then he finally looked at me. His eyes widened when he saw how I was scrunched up and holding my belly. "Aslan's mane, Natani!"

He jumped up immediately, all trace of former sleepiness gone from his face. He looked frightened and worried and I wanted to tell him to get a hold of himself and calm down but all that came out was a groan.

"Ugh, Edmund, I feel like…I just feel awful."

"Shhhh," Edmund put his hand on the back of my head and kissed my forehead softy. Then he stood up. I grabbed his hand and pulled him pack. He landed flat on his back on the bed and we both looked shocked at my apparent strength. Wow…

"Sorry," I whispered as he sat up, "I just don't want you to leave me."

"Tani, I'll be right back," he laughed nervously, standing back up, "I'm going to get the midwife, goodness."

Oh…of course. I guess I just wasn't thinking properly at this moment. I tried to calm down as I sat there in the dark of our bedroom. Oh, Aslan, I was scared. Anything could go wrong…I could die, the baby could die…I have GOT to stop thinking like this!

Edmund came bursting through the door, the midwife dragged behind him. She looked annoyed and yanked her arm out of his grip and walked over to me. She immediately started pressing, prodding, listening, and looking.

"This is it, Natani," the Faun whom I recognized as one named Lyrinus said happily, "How often have you been having this pain?"

"Um…about every 20 minutes maybe, but it's getting worse," I answered honestly.

"Hmm alright, this is good…" the Faun mumbled to herself.

"Good?" I heard Edmund ask, "How is that good?"

"It just means everything's normal at this stage," Lyrinus explained, "King Edmund, I need you to do some things for me ok?"

Edmund nodded furiously, I thought his head might snap off. I chuckled at the mental image but it kind of hurt so I didn't do it again.

"I need a sterilized knife, a small one, but sharp, blankets, one of those needs to be soft and not scratchy, boiling water, a fire started in that fireplace, and some firm pillows or cushions."

Edmund was out the door in a flash and I smiled. He was so cute. Ow…

"What did that feel like?" the nurse asked.

"Kind of like...everything is shrinking," I said lamely, "Like cramps…but more localized."

"Ok good," Lyrinus said with a smile, "Those are contractions and they're perfectly normal in this process so please, be sure to tell me if they get worse, if they come more often, or anything else you think I may need to know."

I nodded and steadied my breathing after the contraction passed. Oh Lion's mane I had no idea if I could handle this.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I honestly how no idea how long it took to have a dang baby! I had been moaning and groaning and screaming and complaining for hours and still nothing was happening! All that was happening was the pain was intensifying!

"Should be anytime now," Lyrinus stated finally, I screamed at the top of my lungs to emphasis this fact. Oh. My. God. I was going to die! There was no way I would possibly live through this! How could anyone take this much pain at one time?

Edmund knelt next to me and took my hand, he looked like he was in pain too but I KNEW he wasn't. But for some odd reason I WANTED him to be! I dug my fingernails into his skin and he winced. But he didn't look like he was feeling even a fraction of what I was. So I decided to go for the emotions instead, even though I knew I would feel like a jerk later.

"This is all YOUR fault, Edmund Pevensie!" I screamed right in his face, making his pull his head back to avoid getting spit on, "You did this to me!"

I expected him to own up to it and be all meek and sorry and everything like husbands usually were…but I should have known he wasn't like most people.

"Oh shut up, Tani!" he snapped right back, "It takes two to tango!"

I just looked at him in shock. Dang it, it wasn't even fun to yell at him when he wasn't taking any crap. But he smiled at me and winked and I felt a little bit better, probably better than I would at seeing him in my position…maybe.

Another wave of pain rushed from midsection through the entire rest of my body and I felt something different happening.

"Ok this is it!" Lyrinus said urgently, "Now, Natani, this is going to be hard for you to do and stay focused on but I need you to even out your breathing and push as hard as you can!"

I felt Edmund's hands soothingly rubbing mine and I tried to focus on the feeling of his massage and got my breathing slightly back to a steady gasping. Then I pushed.

OOOWWWWWWWW! Oh no, no that couldn't be right! This hurt worse than just laying there. I stopped pushing.

"No, Natani, you HAVE to push!" Lyrinus said sternly, "If you don't get the baby out soon it will suffocate and you could be in big trouble yourself."

"Natani, push that thing out!" Edmund looked scared and his calm demeanor had faded.

I wanted to laugh, but I couldn't imagine laughing again after this much pain! But I knew I HAD to do it, so I took a deep breath and pushed again, HARD. Harder. Harder. HARDER.

Then I heard it. A sharp, piercing cry. Oh Aslan…I did it!

Shaking and aching all over, I lifted my head to see. And there it was…

Lyrinus was cleaning it off and had already tied and cut the cord that had connected us for so long. I tried to get a good look but the Faun had it wrapped in a cloth and her back was to me. The crying that was filling my ears was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard.

Edmund hadn't let go of my hand yet and when I looked at him he was smiling down at me like the dark angel he is. I smiled back weakly and he leaned in to kiss me softly.

"Wow, Tani," he whispered, "You're still every bit the warrior you ever were! You're the bravest person I know!"

Lyrinus came up to us at that moment and we both looked up at her at the same time, both of us eager to see what was in that blanket bundle. Edmund backed off and let Lyrinus hand the bundle down to me then he leaned in, pressing his temple to mine as we finally saw the result of all this stress and excitement.

I never thought anything could compare to the love I had for Edmund, but when I looked down at that tiny face I felt a different, yet just as strong love sweep over me.

Tiny, pale hands stuck stiffly out of the blanket bundle and I took one between my fingers as I inspected the rest of my child. Round face with pouty little lips and a shock of dark hair stuck out from under the blanket but they eyes were what captivated me. Big, brown eyes stared up at me as the crying ceased. Edmund's eyes.

"Oh…he looks just like you," I whispered into Edmund's ear.

"Well, technically, SHE looks just like him, " Lyrinus laughed.

She? Oh my gosh…I was holding my daughter. MY DAUGHTER.

"What are we going to call her?" Edmund asked, he had an awed look on his face and he never took his eyes from the identical pair of his daughter's.

"I thought maybe…Endirah. It means "beloved" in my native language," I suggested. Edmund eyes lit up and he nodded in agreement.

"Can I…?" he asked, tentatively. I nodded and handed her to him.

And that was when my whole world took on a whole new meaning. The pictures of my big, strong husband holding on to something so tiny and fragile made tears spring to my eyes and I knew that my whole life was going to be nothing like it had been, but it was going to be better. I smiled as Edmund began whispering to the tiny little girl in his arms, his eyes crinkling as he smiled wider than I had ever seen. I thought I had never seen anything more beautiful or more perfect than those two together.

And suddenly all that pain, all those mornings of emptying my insides over the edge of the balcony, the weight gain and the stretch marks, the mood swings…it was all worth it.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Oh man I love babies and I love men, but I mostly love men WITH babies! So cute.**

**Well there's your latest chapter :D How'd you like it?**


	9. A Few Firsts

**So I had a request to post a picture of Natani's character. So I made a blog so I could post the link on here. **

.

**And there it is. Now back to the story.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

EDMUNDS POV

The day I entered Narnia nearly ten years ago I would never have imagined I would be doing what I was doing. I was a king, not just a king but the _HIGH_ King, I had an entire army at my command, I was married to a beautiful, not to mention foreign, woman, and I was just about to change my own daughter's diaper.

I had come a long way.

"Tani, I have NO idea how to do this!" I whined, hoping she would take pity on me and do the dirty little chore herself.

"Oh, Edmund, you are so pathetic sometimes!" Natani put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes at me.

"I lead armies into battle, I've killed hundreds of men, I run an entire kingdom! I am NOT pathetic." I was honestly just annoyed that such a small task seemed like such a big deal! After all I had done and been through this shouldn't be so difficult!

"Edmund, honestly!" Natani's hand replaced mine for a moment and she laid Endirah out straight. Geez, I couldn't even straighten out my own child! "There, now just take the diaper off, clean her and then put a new one on. It's such a simple concept."

"Sometimes concepts are simple but carrying them out…not so much."

"Ed…man up."

Ouch. Ok if this was her way of testing my manliness she sure was stooping pretty low. I took a deep breath and pulled away the diaper. Oh thank Aslan, just wet.

Putting the dang diaper ON was something everyone failed to mention how HARD it is! I looked at the square of cloth, perplexed.

"Natani…" I said, not wanting to ask for her help now, but wanting to get a hint.

"Make a triangle." Natani stated, I could hear the laughter in her voice and I scowled as I folded the cloth.

Ah, this made much better sense to me! With my tongue sticking slightly out in concentration, I wrapped the cloth around my tiny daughter and nodded when it actually fit right. I pinned it together and sighed as I held her up and gave her a kiss on her itty bitty cheek.

"Very good for the first time," Natani stated, taking Endirah and giving me a hug. "I'm pretty proud of you, you wonderful man you."

I smiled. Was it weird to feel accomplished for changing a single diaper? Well…I guess not because I sure did feel pretty dang good.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Endirah was my pride and joy. Nothing except Natani had a bigger piece of my heart than that bundle of baby fat, black hair and assorted pieces of food (usually IN said black hair). Her brown eyes just melted me and I had a feeling she would have me wrapped around her finger as soon as she could start manipulating her parents. I would be the one to give in all the time, I could just see it.

Natani and I both spent a good deal of time around her and we had lately begun to wonder what her first word would be. I was sure it would be 'daddy' and Natani was positive it would be 'mommy' and we had begun to have playful arguments about it.

"I'm the one who feeds her and changes her more often and talks to her a lot more," Natani's argument was convincing.

"Well since I'm not THAT close to her, apparently, my presence is more special to her," I would counter.

And so it would go.

But none of us would have imagined what her first word would actually be!

It happened when we least expected it. I had gotten into the habit of taking her out on horseback rides with Philip so she would get the feel of riding before she could even walk. Something I felt was important although…I don't know why.

I would talk to her about anything and everything around us and tell her stories of Aslan and war heroes and my siblings who she would never meet. I knew she didn't understand, but it was something I wanted to continue when she got older. Our special time.

Well this specific day, Natani had joined us on our ride and we had stopped along the beach to give Endirah her first feel of the sea. Philip stood watch over her as she crawled around in the sand, happy as a lark. She grabbed a handful of sand and threw it Philip's leg and laughed out loud, Philip nuzzled her with his velvety nose and she wrapped her arms around it.

"Philip!"

Natani and I looked at each other in shock! We ran over to the pair of them and begged her to say it again, wanting to be sure if we heard right.

She looked at us like we were crazy as we cooed at her but she pointed a chubby finger at Philip's nose and said: "Philip." Clear as day.

Natani looked at me and I looked back at her…and we burst into laughter!

"Oh, Edmund we sure were wrong!" she giggled, burying her face in my chest as she laughed.

"Goes to show who has first place in her heart!" I said as I watched her gaze adoringly at Philip, who gazed back at her with an amused and loving look.

I saw right away that my little girl was going to be a horsewoman and something about that fact made me proud.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Come on, Dirah!" Natani called happily, clapping her hands together to keep Endirah's wandering eyes on her. I stood behind her with my hands holding her on her small feet as she swayed unsteadily.

Her gaze snapped back to where her mother was clapping for her and she gurgled happily and my heart skipped a beat as she lifted a tiny foot and placed it slightly in front of her other. She leaned on it and lifted her other one…and plopped back into my waiting hands. I let the breath I had been holding out.

I didn't really know why this was having such a harsh affect on me but every little step she attempted made me want to snatch her up and not let her down again, but I resisted the urge, knowing it wasn't for her future good.

"Let her try again," Natani said with a smile, "She almost had it! She'll be walking in no time."

"That's what I'm worried about," I mumbled out loud to myself as I lifted my daughter once more to her feet.

"Now, let her do it herself," Natani stated, giving me a serious look. Did she know what I was feeling? It sure looked like it.

I hesitantly pulled my shaking hands away from Endirah's back and let her wobble all by herself. Natani caught her eye again and I held my breath once more as she shuffled her uncoordinated feet toward my wife. This time, she made it two steps before she went _plop_ down on her butt. She stuck her fingers in her mouth and sat there happily. I sighed.

Natani looked at me for a moment and then stood and approached me slowly. She stood next to me and put her arm around my waist, pulling me to her…or herself to me I guess.

"You don't like seeing her become independent, do you?" she whispered.

And I knew that was it. I was watching her grow up before my very eyes and I knew I was losing her bit by bit. Walking would turn into running, talking to arguing and telling me I was unfair, giggling to tears of a teenager…I didn't want my baby to grow up. But I had no choice. She would grow. She would make mistakes and get hurt. She would reject me and my advice. She would endanger herself and do foolish things. But I would always be there for her to come back to when she needed a shoulder to cry on and ears to listen and a heart to love her unconditionally.

And at that moment, I realized that this is how Aslan felts, and still feels, about me.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Awwww, the years are getting on. Seriously, reviewers, if you can think of any more important life milestones please do tell! Because I need ideas. Thanks!**


	10. Link For Character pic

Ok so that didn't work very well. Let's try this link again. This will hopefully be the link for Natani's character : )

http :/ narnianatheart. blogspot. com/2011/01/ natanis-character-pics. html

Without the spaces of course :D


	11. Here We Go Again

**I really haven't got a lot to say except the snow drifts are up to my thighs…crazy. Here's the next chapter.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

NATANI'S POV

Endirah was a year old. I couldn't imagine it! It couldn't POSSIBLY have already been that long! She was walking, words were starting to form in her incessant murmurings, and…well she was just growing up too fast!

Edmund didn't like it either. I could tell he wanted her to stay her tiny little self and never grow up, but, as much as I thought it would be nice, I didn't want that. I couldn't wait to have mother/daughter times, discuss boys, teach her how to cook and how to fight of course. Yes, I would enjoy these baby days while they lasted, but I was willing to let her grow.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I was in shock when I realized what was going on with my body. I sat down on the bed heavily and bit my bottom lip. This was crazy! It's only been one year and a few months since Endirah was born and here I was again. Yep…pregnant.

"Oh…boy…" I buried my fingers in my hair and shook my head slowly. I didn't know if I was ready to do this again. But…heck, what could I do about it? I smiled after a while and stood up. I looked in the mirror and was pleased to notice there was not a single outward clue to point to my condition.

I guessed I had better tell Edmund before things got to an enlarged state…

_BAM!_

I whipped around and looked at the door in alarm. I approached it carefully and noticed that it was locked. Uh oh. I turned the key and opened it slowly, revealing an annoyed Edmund who was holding his nose gingerly.

"Why would you lock the door?" he asked, his teeth were clenched and I tried hard not to laugh.

"I had no idea you would try to run through it," I countered and removed his hand. No blood, his nose wasn't crooked…he was fine, big baby. Oh, baby, right, I had to tell him.

"Ed I…" I started, but he put his hands on my shoulders and led me over to the bed and sat me down.

"Tani, I have to tell you something," he sounded weary and I caught on that something wasn't right.

"What is it?" I whispered nervously.

"There's…something I need to go take care of down in Calormene," he said carefully.

Oh…Calormene. I didn't like the idea. Calormene had been sending all kind of warnings to Narnians saying they would take our land in the future and giving us "chances to get lenience" which means they were offering to make us slaves instead of killing us.

"You're going to war, aren't you?" I asked.

Edmund nodded, looking down.

"How long?" I whispered, lifting his face back up to look in my eyes.

"It…could be…a long time," he replied slowly. "We're going to fight but we're also going to be there to make sure peace negotiations are well established. We can't risk the Calormenes gaining enough power to be a threat in the future."

So this…was no small mission. This was a take-over and release rehabilitation. Oh no…

Edmund gave me a weak, half-hearted smile and shrugged his shoulders. I sighed. I couldn't tell him now. I didn't want him to be distracted from the job he had to do. So I kept silent and spent every last moment I could with my husband for the next few days until he had the troops organized and ready to go.

Philip, Mr. Tumnus and I watched the huge mass of troops disappear in the distance and I tried to keep my fears under control. I was alone and in a very vulnerable state, my husband was off in a battle, my daughter was getting in to those years where she needs constant patrol…I felt very alone.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I had done it again. I was holding that tiny little life in my shivering, weak arms. Another unbelievably painful session of pushing and screaming had once again brought forth an amazing little miracle. Green eyes looked up at me, my eyes. But still…that black hair was definitely a dominant trait. She was beautiful.

Yep, she. Another daughter. I wanted Edmund to name her so I looked down at my nameless child and wished for his return to come soon. I had heard he was just crossing the border of Archenland as of yesterday. He was coming, successful in his mission and ready to be back in Narnia after 5 months of being away.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

EDMUND'S POV

I don't know WHAT I expected to come home to…but this was definitely NOT it.

I looked at Natani in shock and I had to lean on the doorframe to keep upright. I. Was. A. Father. AGAIN! I looked into those green eyes that stared up at me and I fell in love all over again. Natani handed her to me and I took her carefully.

"She needs a name," Natani said, looking at me with s slight smile. "She's been waiting for a week now."

I tried to think of Narnian names, heroines of history, stars and planets and constellations, flowers…but only one name stuck in my mine and refused to leave.

"Lucy," I said, knowing this was right. Natani looked at me with a bit of surprise but her smile widened.

"I think it's perfect," she whispered.

"Da'y!" such a sweet little voice reached my ears and I saw my nearly 3 year old daughter tottering toward me on her tiny legs, her brown eyes shining and her smile spread across her entire face.

I handed Lucy to Natani with a kiss to her little forehead and got to my knees to catch my oldest daughter up in a hug. I spun around with her and she laughed gleefully. I held her up on my hip and she kissed my cheek.

"You're scratchy, Da'y!" she giggled.

I laughed and Natani ran her palm over my face.

"Oh yes, Endirah," she said with a suggestive smile, "Daddy needs to shave before tonight."

She winked and I felt my legs go slightly to jelly, but I didn't think about it too much at the moment. Right now, I just wanted to look at my daughters and I wanted to spend every second I could with them.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Tada! Another chapter up!**


	12. Explanation

**Ok so I thought of this chapter while watching The Golden Girls. Such an awkward occurrence but one that happens frequently, albeit unfortunately.**

**So I hope this turns out as funny as I picture it xD**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

NATANI'S POV

It had already been ten years since the birth of our first daughter, we had only just celebrated it recently in fact. I was now 30 years old and Edmund was 32 and it seemed impossible that time had flown by that quickly. But, at 32, Edmund was in the prime of his life! He had grown into a sturdy, well muscled, distinguished, intelligent, noble, and…just plain sexy man. So it was no small wonder that I was more than willing to be in the position I was in that night. Little did we know…it would be a drastic change in the life of both us AND our little Endirah.

Naturally, as married people often do, we found ourselves in the throes of passion one night. It couldn't be helped…and it was kind of my fault anyway considering I had practically jumped his bones when he walked out of the adjoining room, wet and bare from a recent bath. Such is life.

However, we didn't account for the fact that our daughter's ears were still very innocent and she was curious as to what the sounds coming from her parents' room could possibly be. Naturally, she had to investigate.

I don't know what made me glance over at the door, because I hadn't heard it open, but I did. And boy did my daughter look scared out of her ten year old head.

"Edmund! Get off!" I hissed at my husband and pushed his chest hard.

It took him a second to focus on what my sudden disinterest was but when he followed my gaze to the door he was off in a flash, blushing more furiously than I ever saw.

"Uh…Endirah…" I started lamely, but she just ran out and slammed the door behind her.

Edmund cleared his throat next to me and I looked at him, begging for some wisdom at what to do in this situation.

"Don't look at me!" he squeaked, shaking his head, "This was NOT my idea!"

"Oh whatever, Edmund!" I snapped, "Just because THIS time I started it doesn't mean you aren't responsible as well! You have to be a part of explaining this too!"

"I don't think so, my lovely wife," he said with a grin, "If she were my SON it would be my place to explain."

He was right, of course. Oh…boy, this was going to be fun. I sighed and stood up, grabbing a robe from the wardrobe.

"Don't scare her too much," Edmund laughed, I looked back and saw him lay back in complete comfort and I wanted to punch him…maybe I would when I got back. I just sniffed angrily and left the room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I found Endirah back in her bed and when I walked into the room she gave me a look of complete and utter confusion.

"Uh, Endirah?" I stuttered as I sat next to her, "I, um, I want you not to be confused about what you saw. Do you…have any questions?"

"Mommy," her voice, usually so strong and defiant (just like her father), was small sounding, "Doesn't Daddy love you?"

"Of course he does, Dirah," I replied, surprised at her thought.

"Then why would he hurt you?" her innocent eyes looked at me and I tried not to laugh. Not really what I had expected.

"Oh, Dirah, he wasn't hurting me…" oh, Aslan this was probably the most awkward moment of my whole life! "We were…um…we…were showing each other just how much we love each other."

She looked at me in utter confusion…and I didn't blame her. I remember learning about this when I was young and I had been scared of men for days.

"You see…I love your daddy a lot and sometimes saying the words just isn't enough,"

"Why not?" It was a fair question.

"Well…because…we're made that way," I was slowly getting a little more confident, "People of all kinds are made to not be complete without a partner. Your daddy is my partner and so we…complete each other."

"That's sweet, mommy," Endirah smiled, and a spark of hope that I wouldn't completely scar and traumatize my daughter jumped up in me.

"Yes, it is," I nodded, smiling back, "But it is very special. So special that no one else should be able to see it happen. So I don't blame you for being confused."

"I still am, mommy…" she wanted answers; I could tell my beating around the bush was not going to work this time.

So I finally gave up. I took a deep breath, steadied my nerves and spilled the details to my daughter, bringing on a whole new part of her life. One that I knew would be a great and also, possibly, a terrible part of her life. Boys took on a whole new meaning.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"So?" Edmund looked over at me when I came back to the room nearly an hour and a half later. "How did it go?"

I sighed and plopped down beside him, sighing as he wrapped me in his arms. I snuggled into his bare chest and smiled.

"It went much better than I thought," I replied, "But she's probably going to give you some weird looks at breakfast."

"Well, at least the truth is out and you don't have to worry about it anymore," Edmund reasoned.

"Until Lucy walks in on us…" I teased. He tensed up.

"Oh, Aslan, I hope not," he muttered, "My sister OR my daughter!"

I burst into giggles and smacked him playfully.

"Your sister isn't here, you fool."

"It's Lucy," Edmund cocked an eyebrow at me, "You never know."

I just laid there for a while, enjoying the feeling of just being held and being happy. Having kids sure was a big responsibility and it took a lot of resolution to be a good parent.

"Do you ever wonder if we would fail at being parents?" I suddenly asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Natani," Edmund said softly, "With your skills and mine combined I don't think we can possibly fail. Plus, we have Aslan on our side."

"Mmm," I kissed his jaw lightly, simply because I just wanted to touch him constantly. "He is indeed."

Edmund smiled at my little kiss and then laid his head back down next to mine. We laid there for a few more moments until I felt like something needed to be said but that he was too unsure to say it himself.

"So…where were we?"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Very true, yeah? Yeah…I remember it happening to me (however it's even worse when you're older and you already KNOW) and I was traumatized. I thought though that it's a parental issue that everyone has to deal with :D**

**Reviews save pandas!**


	13. My Old Friend

**I thought of this chapter today and I almost didn't want to write it because it made me sad…but I guess I will anyway.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

EDMUND'S POV

I woke up knowing right away that something wasn't right in my domain. Natani was shaking me awake and when I rolled over to make a snide remark about not waking me up such hours I caught the look on her face. She had tears rolling down her cheeks and she was urgently saying my name.

I sat up immediately and grasped her arms.

"Natani what's wrong?" I asked sharply, "Is it Endirah? Is it Lucy?"

She shook her head and I felt relief wash over me, but it faded quickly when Natani threw my clothes in my face and shouted at me to get dressed immediately. I obliged and kept my eyes on her as I did so, she was wringing her hands and biting her bottom lip, two signs of great distress. When I had slipped on my boots, she grabbed my hands and pulled me out the door. Twelve year old Endirah stood holding her little sister's hand, her face was scared but she was being brave for Lucy.

"What's wrong, Daddy?" she asked me, her brown eyes searching my face for an answer. Natani told the girls to follow us and we all took off at a run towards the doors of the castle, through the courtyard and to the stables.

Natani finally turned me around, roughly I thought, and stood on her tiptoes to whisper in my ear:

"It's Philip. They say there's nothing they can do and he wanted to see us before…before…"

She faltered and I heard her choke back a sob. I closed my eyes, trying to hold back my own tears. Philip had been ill for a while and I had known this day was coming, I had no idea how quickly. I sighed heavily and knelt down in front of my daughters and told them that Uncle Philip was going to Aslan's own country today. They understood and they both began to whimper. But I told us all they we needed to go in there without tears, Philip needed us to be strong. So we composed ourselves, although Lucy could not quite stop the tears, and walked slowly into the stables.

I swallowed my pain when I saw Philip laying in the hay on the stable floor, his chestnut sides rising and falling quickly and unevenly. His whole body looked thin and tired and his skin twitched randomly. But when he looked up at us, I saw that they were bright and happy and…glad.

"Oh, Philip," I heard Natani gasp next to me.

I didn't hesitate. I sat in the hay behind my old friend and lifted his head onto my lap and stroked his mane out of his face. I felt tears pushing to be released but I blinked them away and took a steadying breath.

"Hey, Philip," I said lamely, not really knowing what to say. His whole head was flaming with fever and I wanted so badly to do something to ease his pain.

"Hey, Edmund," Philip's voice was husky and he gave a cough after he spoke, "How's your morning?"

I chuckled. I couldn't help it.

"Not looking so good, Philip," I replied, scratching behind his ears like he always enjoyed.

"Really? Because it's looking pretty promising to me," Philip replied, and he sounded serious.

"Uncle Philip?" Lucy's voice sounded so small in her sadness.

"Endirah, Lucy," Philip scratched a hoof on the floor and invited them to come over. They both walked over slowly and knelt down behind his front legs. He wrapped them around them in a hug only a horse can give and the girls burst into tears, leaning their faces to his shoulder and grasping his mane in their hands.

"Oh, Uncle Philip!" Endirah finally broke; her big brown eyes were so woebegone. "Please don't go!"

"Endirah, I'm not going too far," Philip said, and I lifted his head so he could look at them with one big eye. "Nowhere that you will not one day go yourself."

"Will we see you again, Uncle Philip?" Endirah asked hopefully.

"Oh yes," Philip nodded slowly, "And when you get there, it will only seem like a day has gone by."

The girls seemed satisfied and Natani knelt down to join us on the floor and stroked Philip's nose.

"Are you in much pain, Philip?" she asked, her voice tight. She was not going to let him see her cry.

"Not anymore, Natani," Philip gave her a horsey smile, "Today I'm going home. My real home."

We sat there for quite some time until Lucy began to nod off from being awoken so early in the morning and Endirah was told to take her inside and put her back to bed. Endirah knew that we didn't want them to be there when Philip went completely so she sadly kissed his face several times and said her final goodbye then led her little sister out of the stable. Natani stood as well, saying it was well that Philip and I be alone at this time. She gave him a huge hug and kissed his muzzle firmly. I knew she didn't want to let go of his neck, but she slowly did, rose, and left us alone in the stable.

"Philip…I don't know how I'm going to take this," I admitted, leaning my head on the post next to me.

"Edmund," Philip scolded, "You act like we will not see each other again!"

"But I'm not a real Narnian," I said, my voice full of melancholy. "I don't belong in Aslan's Country."

"Edmund!" Philip coughed after he snapped at me, and he laid his head back down on my lap, "You are between Aslan's paws. You were chosen and delivered by him. You belong in his country as much as any true Narnian for your heart and your soul are Narnian, your 'English' body does not matter."

I smiled. Of course he was right and I knew it.

Suddenly Philip gave a shudder and I knew he was going.

"Philip," I said, not wanting anything left unsaid, "You have been my most loyal and best of friends! I have been blessed to know you! May Aslan keep you. You will not be forgotten in Narnia while I live and breathe!"

Philip smiled and I saw his eyes take on a whole new look, a look I had never seen on this earth before or since.

"It's beautiful…" was the last thing he said before the light in his eyes faded, and then extinguished. He was gone. Aslan had called him home.

And now I could finally break. I buried my face in his mane and cried like I have never cried in my life except for one time. When I had lost Natani, only this time I knew Philip would not be returned to me.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Philip was buried beside the many Horses that had died in battle because he had told me long ago that he wanted to take his place next to his ancestors and friends like an honorable Horse would.

I erected a statue in his likeness in the courtyard. It was made of bronze and the figure of Philip was standing there in his calm and easygoing way. The eyes were so much like his that I swore they looked like they would move sometimes. A plaque was attached to the marble base that stated: PHILIP. STEED AND BELOVED COMRADE OF KING EDMUND THE JUST. A NOBLE WAR HORSE WITH AN EVEN NOBLER HEART. MAY HE FIND HIS REST IN THE PASTURES OF ASLAN'S COUNTRY.

And I never could pass by that statue without a smile and a tight throat. Endirah and Lucy could often befound sitting on the statue's back and Natani would sometimes, when she thought no one was watching, stroke the bronze nose as she passed.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Sad, yes I know. I cried while I wrote it. But I figured he was already an adult when he and Edmund first met and that had been a long time ago. He was very old by now.**

**Let me know what you think :D Review!**


	14. Heartbreak

**I'm back from my inactive state! I'm going to get my current stories done so I can start my next one :D**

**So here is the next chapter.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

NATANI'S POV

Edmund and Edirah had been almost inseparable for sixteen years. They had done everything together and she had learned everything she knew from him. He had taught her to swordfight, to ride horses before she could even walk, to hunt, to swim, to box, to shoot the bow and arrow, to fish…every skill she possessed had come from being with her father.

But there was one skill she had that no one had to teach her. Nature just naturally instilled it in her. It's called flirting and it's not always a good thing to know.

Endirah was beautiful at her tender age of sixteen. Her dark brown hair hung down to the middle of her back and perfect waves and her dark eyes held most people captivated (she often used those eyes on me and her father to get what she wanted). Her smile was fetching and her figure was perfect from her hours of training with Edmund. Not a boy in the kingdom had failed to notice her and this was becoming very clear to Edmund and I.

But Edmund did not view it with the same eyes I did.

"I don't like it," he muttered yet again as Endirah rode off double on a horse behind a young man from the nearby village. They had been getting rather close and I had a feeling something would come of it. He seemed a nice boy too.

"Oh, Edmund," I said with a smile, holding his arm comfortingly, "You don't like ANY boy that comes within ten feet of her."

"That's not true!" Edmund denied.

"Yes it is," I replied. "But it's expected. No one is quite good enough, are they?"

Edmund shook his head stiffly. His jaw was clenched and I saw he was grinding his teeth together.

"Edmund, for Aslan's sake," I mumbled, reaching up to give him a light slap, "You're going to have no teeth left if you don't stop that. They won't do anything too crazy."

"Don't be too sure," he muttered darkly.

"Edmund…" I started but he shook his head.

"Natani, take it from me," he cut me off, "I KNOW what's going on in that boy's mind."

"And that would be…?"

He gave me an "are you serious?" look.

"I can spell it out for you if you want," he said sarcastically, "S. E. X."

I snorted with laughter.

"So THAT'S what goes on in there," I mused, tapping him on the temple.

He grabbed my hand and gave me a wicked grin.

"Far more than you think," he said, kissing my knuckles.

"Bad, Edmund," I giggled, pulling my hand away. "But honestly, she'll be fine. Endirah's been trained in combat by the best of the best. Trust me, if he tries anything…he'll lose a hand."

Edmund smiled proudly.

"Yes he will," he chuckled. I think he probably would have been perfectly happy if that happened.

"Now, can you please relax and come have dinner," I begged, pulling him by his arm toward the castle doors.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

EDMUND'S POV

I paced the floor of the kitchen nervously. I hadn't told Natani or Lucy because I didn't want them to worry since they were both comfortably sleeping, but Endirah wasn't home. And it was two in the morning.

I had every single scout, Horse, Faun and Centaur out looking for her. Mr. Tumnus had refused to let me go myself because he said my mental state wasn't very clear and that I wouldn't be able to think logically. I guess he was right because right now all I could think of was ringing that boy's neck when my daughter was finally found. My hands were clenched tightly by my side and I just imagined them around his scrawny little throat. My goodness…my mind WAS compromised.

"Your Majesty, please sit down," Tumnus murmured from behind me. I shook my head angrily and continued my pacing. I hard Tumnus sigh and sit down, the clink of ceramic on wood and the smell of peppermint told me he was drinking tea. My gosh, my senses were on edge.

Finally, oh sweet Lion's mane, finally I heard the creak of the front doors and I took off at a run. I skidded to a stop on the stone floor and nearly cried out with relief at the sight of my daughter in one seemingly unhurt piece.

She looked livid, however and she ran past me toward the stairs. But I reached out and snagged her arm as she passed and pulled her into a crushing hug.

"Endirah!" I gasped, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

She looked at me for a second in pure hatred and then she blink and her brown eyes cleared. Then suddenly she threw her arms around my neck and began to sob into my shoulder. I walked her to the kitchen and just held her until she gained a little self-control. I set her down in a chair and pulled one up for myself, facing her and holding her hands in mine. She was shaking all over.

I took a steadying breath to calm my anger.

"Endirah, tell me what happened, " I said, seriously but calmly. "Did he…Endirah did he…?"

She shook her head with wide eyes.

"No, daddy, no!" she gasped, shocked at my accusation.

"Thank Aslan," I sighed, "Did he hit you?"

Again she shook her head and I calmed down and sat back in my chair, suddenly drained from hours of worry.

"Then why are you crying, baby?" I asked, still concerned at my daughter's obvious mental anguish.

"Oh daddy!" she blubbered, "Why are boys so stupid?"

I didn't really know how to respond to that.

"In what way, exactly?" I asked.

"He rejected me!" I saw a big tear roll down her cheek. "He said he didn't love me. And he said I obviously didn't love him either or I would…"

"Give him what he wants?" I finished darkly. I was going to kill him anyway even if he DIDN'T touch her!

"Yes," Endirah whispered sadly. "But I do love him, daddy! But you and mom always taught me to hold on to my virtue and be strong. You said that men would admire me for it."

She looked at me accusingly.

"Endirah," I leaned forward to emphasize my point about to be made, "I know what you're thinking. You're thinking that I just told you that to keep you from getting in trouble but that's not it. I meant what I said and you'll find out that it's true; men will respect you. But, baby, he is NOT a man and he never will be if he maintains that attitude. A real man cares for a woman and treats her with as much respect as himself."

She looked at me with an awed expression.

"Like you and mom?" she asked softly, smiling slightly through her teary eyes.

"I do my best, Endirah," I replied honestly, "But…I've had some downfalls too."

"Than what are you saying, daddy?" she stared at me expectantly.

"Endirah," I thought carefully, "No one is going to be good enough for you in my eyes…but he needs to be good enough in your eyes. If he can't love you for who you are and not for what you can give him, he's not good enough. I just don't want to see your heart get broken."

She smiled and threw her arms around me in a tight hug.

"Thank you daddy," she whispered, "Suddenly, it doesn't seem like such a major loss when I see you and mom together. There's someone out there for me, I just know it, and he wasn't him!"

"Just know, Dirah," I whispered back as she stepped back from the hug, "That even if you get burned, stepped on, rejected, or scorned, your old dad will never let you down."

"Daddy, you're not old," she giggled, "But…I'll never forget that. Goodnight, I love you."

She kissed my cheek and left the kitchen, leaving me alone to think about the night's events. Oh how I wished at that moment that I could stand between her and the heartaches I knew her young life would bring along. But since I couldn't, I planned on being her shoulder to cry on when it did. This, I decided, is what being a father was all about.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Ok, so I have to go do homework now so…no more for now but more to come soon! Possibly later tonight.**

**Reviews are awesome!**


	15. Letting Go

**Ok I did my homework for the night so…I'm writing :D**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

EDMUND'S POV

Oh yes…I KNEW this day way coming. I knew it for a LONG time and yet…the knowledge this was coming didn't make this moment any easier.

There she stood. My daughter, Endirah, dressed in pure white, the biggest smile that I've seen since the day I gave her that colt to raise as her own was plastered across her face. Her hair was done up in an intricate style with the thin silver tiara that held her veil weaved right into it. I gulped down the lump that had forced its way up my throat and gave her my best smile as she walked toward me, but she wasn't fooled.

"Oh, daddy," she whispered, hugging me tightly. She felt just like my little baby girl I had held nineteen years ago as I held onto her now. "You know you'll always be the greatest man in my life."

I closed my eyes and just…held her for as long as I could as my little girl.

But the music started and I knew I had to let her go. I took a steadying breath and I offered my arm to my daughter. We stepped through the door and I looked up at the front of the rows of Narnians to where the thief of my daughter's heart stood watching our approach. And I saw in his eyes the joy I knew so well, the feeling I got whenever I saw Natani, the love I felt that day when I had been the young man standing in that very spot. And, suddenly, even though this was the hardest thing I had ever had to do, I trusted that young man with one of the most precious things I had; my daughter. I knew he was going to take care of her.

I kissed Endirah's cheek gently and blinked back the tears I felt threatening to be my undoing. Then I looked right into those blue eyes of the young man I was handing her over to and nodded. He nodded back and I saw the fear, excitement, and faith that this would be the best decision he ever made shining in those eyes.

I stood next to Natani on the right side of the room. She clasped my hand and I looked at her gratefully. She smiled back at me, she was crying slightly, but the smile that shone on her face told me she was reliving the same moment I was…our own wedding.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

NATANI'S POV

Those doors opened and my heart jumped painfully. There was my daughter, looking like an angel in her flowing white dress, walking down that long aisle between the Narnian people. Her face was radiant and fearless, her eyes were fixed on the young man waiting for her at the other end. I saw the look I remember having on my own face so long ago when that had been me in her place and I smiled widely at the memory. And there, beside my beautiful baby girl, was the man who had caused me such happiness as Endirah was feeling now. Aslan had blessed us from the very beginning and all of our love, all of our arguments and bad days right along with the wonderful ones had led to this point where a parent's job is a whole new thing entirely. She was no longer my little baby girl, she was the wife of young man with plans and aspirations just like mine had been and still was. I watched Edmund let go of Endira's hand with shaking fingers and he stepped back to stand beside me. I heard him sniff quietly and swallow loudly, and I knew he was fighting back tears.

I grabbed his hand tightly and held on for dear life. There was one girl he would always have…this girl. This woman by his side.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

EDMUND'S POV

I had done this before…so why, why oh why, wasn't this time any easier? Lucy was wearing her mother's wedding dress and it looked just as good on her as it had on Natani. Lucy was never one for being emotional or sappy, but today I saw something new in my daughter. She was afraid, nervous, and unsure.

"Lucy," I said quietly as we sat in the hall outside the doors. The pre-processional music was being played by the Fauns and we were waiting for the cue to walk in. We had some time. "Why are you so worried?"

"Daddy," Lucy asked me softly, "Will you and mom be alright?"

I looked at her incredulously.

"Of course we will, Lucy!" I assured her, "Baby, you can't hold back because you worry about everyone else. There are some things you must do for you and you alone. This…this is one of them."

She nodded and her shoulders pulled back in confidence.

"I love him, daddy," she said.

"I know you do, Lucy," I replied with a grin, "I know you do. And you know that I've given my approval so you…you go in there and you strut down that aisle like the brave daughter your mother and I have raised and you…make me proud."

"Daddy, you said you'd always be proud of me no matter what," Lucy reminded me with a grin.

"And so I shall, Lucy," I assured her, standing as the processional prelude started. I offered my arm and Lucy took it firmly, not like Endirah's ginger hold. We walked in and Lucy gave me a mischievous grin, then I felt her tug me and she took off at a brisk jog down the aisle, the whole crowd erupted in laughter and the groom looked…like he was in Heaven. Once again…I knew how he felt and I envied him a little. He took Lucy's hand and he whispered a "Thank you, sir" to me and turned back to the centaur doing the service. I nodded slowly, knowing this young man was in for the ride of his life trying to tame my wild younger daughter. Good luck.

Natani met me at my side and threaded her finger through mine. I noticed they seemed a little more frail than they had at the last wedding we had been to and I looked at her with a smile. I noticed the line on her face were more obvious and her hair was getting a little…altered in shade. But she was beautiful. She always would be to me because I still felt like I had the day I had said the words that young man was now saying to my daughter.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

NATANI'S POV

Oh, Lucy…I shook my head with a smile as she pulled her father down the aisle. Edmund's eyes twinkled with laughter as they came to a halt by the groom and he handed her hand to him with a nod, and I knew he was feeling just the way he had with Endirah.

So I did the job I had always loved, I took his hand and squeezed it gently. His hands were strong, but there was something a bit rougher about them than there used to be. Still as strong and sure as always but…somehow not as smooth. I looked up at him and noticed the little patches of grey starting in his dark hair above his ears, I smiled at the mature look he had acquired and I realized how much we had been through together. I had been twenty four years ago they we had been in this very room on our knees making those vows we still clung to but it seemed like yesterday even though the time showed in the laugh lines I had predicted would cling to the corners of his eyes. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed those lines, remembering the laughter and the smiles that had put them there.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Yep, time is going by. Halfway to the end, although there are not too many chapters to go. **

**Let me know what you think, feedback is loved :D**


	16. What Now?

**I'm waiting for The Voyage of the Dawn Treader to load on my computer *squee* so I figured I'd do some writing while I wait!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

NATANI'S POV

I honestly don't think I'll ever get use to having this big empty castle all to myself all day long. I sighed and kicked back in the big comfy chair of the library, snatching the book on the anatomy and physiology of the Centaur. It was an interesting read I will say, but it was just far too quiet in this place for my taste. I had gotten so use to having two girls around for so many years that this whole building felt like…kind of like I imagine a tomb would feel.

It had started with gurgles and coos and loud crying, then became giggles from Lucy when her non-talking puppy would come sliding across the floor to get to her, no more constant chatting from Endirah by my side as I did little chores about the place, no more squeals of pain when they would fight and Lucy would get so mad she'd pull Endirah's hair. But as they had gotten older these sounds had become beautiful singing from Lucy and the sounds of Endirah playing the pipe Tumnus had taught her to play, chatter about cute boys they had met that day, yelling at each other because they both came out wearing the same dress. But now…every one of those sounds were gone, stripped away just like that and I was still trying to get use to it.

I sighed and shut the book with a snap. Sitting here wasn't doing me any good. So I got up and walked slowly about the castle, a thousand memories running through my head as I traversed the corridors of two beautiful little girls and the mischief they use to get into. I shook my head, annoyed at my overactive imagination and headed out the large front doors of Cair Paravel.

It was summer and the sun was shining brightly on the branches of the apple trees that had grown impressively since Susan had had them planted. I ran my hand over the bark as walked by and smiled sadly as my eyes fell on the statue of Philip that stood not far from me. I looked around to make sure no one was watching me and I stroked the cold, bronze nose of the wonderful old friend.

"Nothing lasts, does it, Philip?" I whispered sadly, a tear rolled down my cheek and dripped on the ground by my feet. "I don't know what to do with my life anymore."

The soft horsey eyes of the statue simply stared blankly at me and I giggled. Philip had often given me exactly the same look when he thought I should obviously know the answer. I shook my head sadly and continued my walk about the castle grounds.

I admired how the various flowers that grew wild on the grassy fields by the woods made such a beautiful blanket of colour. I walked among them and breathed in their light scent with a relaxed smile, my mind was beginning to clear and I decided I should go back and mend the tapestry of the Battle of Beruna where a Kitten had decided to practice her climbing. Her mother had picked her up by the scruff and gave her a good shake when she found her! I smiled because the Talking Beasts of Narnia had such peculiar and endearing ways.

So I sewed the small tears the Kitten had made with her sharp little claws and was hanging it back up when I felt a very familiar pair of arms slip around my middle from behind me and I felt familiar lips press softly to my shoulder…familiar, but no less wonderful than they had ever been. I relaxed into Edmund's embrace but claimed I was _trying_ to hang up the tapestry.

"What happened to it?" Edmund asked. I guess he had missed that little occurrence.

"Oh, one of Patches' Kittens tried to climb it to show her brother she could climb just as well as he could," I told him with a laugh.

"When will we brothers learn not to doubt our little sisters?" Edmund mused. I caught his hidden meaning but heard no bitterness as I use to when he spoke of his past mistakes. He had come a long way.

"Indeed," I replied, "It is a wise man who accepts the council of his sister."

"Or his wife," Edmund said softly. I turned my head to look at him and he ran a hand over my cheek with a big smile.

"THAT man would be far wiser," I stated with a grin.

"No wonder I'm so successful, right, Love?"

"You better believe it, Sir!"

We both started to laugh and I turned around completely to wrap my arms around him. He held me a little bit tighter and started dancing me slowly in a small circle which slowly became a waltz without music. We danced in the silence for quite some time until tears began to find their way back out of my eyes and down my cheeks, soaking into his shirt as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Are you crying?" I heard him whisper.

I nodded and he lifted my chin to see my face.

"I don't like it when you cry," he mumbled, "It makes me feel really helpless."

"Well, believe me," I replied, "I'm not a fan of crying either."

He chuckled and ran his thumbs under my eyes, wiping the tears away. I closed my eyes and just soaked up the feeling of having him close to me. He didn't have to say a word to be comforting to me.

"I miss them too," he said very softly, and I couldn't be sure if he said it to me of just out loud to himself.

Then something came to mind that I had never really thought of before.

"I'm sorry we didn't have a son," I mumbled sadly.

Edmund laughed loudly and it made me jump in surprise.

"I'm not!" he said, looking at me like I was crazy. "I wouldn't trade either of those girls for all the sons in Narnia OR England!"

"But don't you kind of feel like you missed out on that father son relationship?" I asked quietly.

"Well, I may haven't experienced that," he admitted, "But I think the relationships I had, and STILL have, with my daughters are the best things in my life. Next to you, of course."

He ended his statement with a kiss on my cheek.

"Plus, keeping Endirah off the battlefield was hard enough without worrying about some small, headstrong and impetuous version of me…or worse, YOU!"

I laughed and pressed my head to his chest with a happy sigh. I had never thought about it, but my goodness…if we had a son he would have been quite a shock to Narnia!

Suddenly, Edmund took my hands in his and smiled in his mischievous way and began to pull me to the kitchen.

"Ed, what are you doing?" I giggled as he sat me down and told me to stay there.

"Hold on!" he called over his shoulder as he went out the door.

I sighed and decided to just sit and wait for him to let me know what on earth he was doing. I waited patiently until I heard his footsteps outside and the door flung back open. My eyes softened and I smiled widely.

There stood my wonderful husband with mud on his boots, breeches, tunic and hands. He had a big grin on his face and he held in his right hand a beautiful bouquet of the wildflowers I had been admiring earlier that day. I stood up and he handed them to me. I took them and giggled at the mud still clinging to the stems. I rubbed my hand down his cheek and burst into laughter at his shocked look and the muddy streaks my fingers left on him.

"Sometimes I wonder why I put up with you," he chuckled, shaking his head.

"I like you dirty," I said with a smile. I grabbed a vase from the counter and replaced the old flowers with the new ones. Then I felt, once again, those arms thread around me…but they were a bit higher this time and I blushed as his fingers began to fiddle with the ties on the side of my dress (yes, I still blushed!).

"I know you do," he said in my ear, his voice heavy with suggestion.

"Oh no you don't," I tried slipping out of his arms but he only squeezed me tighter and laughed. "We both have work to do!"

"Who cares?" Edmund's eyes were full of laughter.

"Oh…" I tried to resist but he was giving me that sad little, 'please, please, pretty, pretty please' look and I just couldn't. "Fine, you big annoying husband. Lead me to thy chambers and I'll show you the meaning of dirty."

The look on his face reminded me of a little boy who woke up and realized it was Christmas and I was pulled out of that kitchen faster than you could blink an eye! I guess I still served a purpose after all, and a pretty great purpose at that!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Next chapter promises to be interesting. I'll try to get a full chapter out of my idea!**

**How'd you like it? Let me know :D**


	17. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hey, Readers and Reviewers, I don't really have many ideas for as these characters get up there in age so any ideas you would like to share with me would be fantastic! Otherwise I'll be making an end to this story very soon.**

**So I'm posting this author's note so you can give me ideas. I have an idea but I want to hear what you guys have to say first so I kn0w where to put my idea in at. Because if I put it in now we're gonna skip about 10-15 years. **

**So either message or review me some situations or plots and I'll write them :D**

**Thanks, ya'll!**


	18. Visitors From Archenland

**Still open for more ideas but I guess this would be a good time to insert this one :D**

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

EDMUND'S POV

The whole castle was in a buzz today! Fauns were tuning their instruments and practicing their dances, Dryads were swishing about the courtyard cleaning it well of all the Autumn leaves that had fallen, Satyrs were hanging the banners and flags all around the place, She-Badgers and Dwarf women and assorted other creatures were preparing a grand feast, and the Centaurs were practicing a procession.

All these things were happening because Lucy and her husband, Cirron, were coming to visit since the first time since their wedding two years ago! So naturally, we were all quite excited.

Natani and I were feeling rather useless as our very competent people took on the various tasks to be done and so we were sitting on the steps of the castle anticipating the arrival of our daughter.

"I'm so happy, Edmund!" Natani clung to my arm and shook it.

"I know how you feel," I replied with a wince. My arms were still pretty sore from sword practice that morning. "It's been TOO long."

And so it had. Far too long! Cirron being an Archenlander made it even more difficult to see our daughter because of the distance. We had not yet had the chance or time to take off on a trip to Archenland to visit and we were delighted to hear she was coming to us instead. I thought of Endirah and sighed sadly, wondering if I would ever see her again. Her husband, Malachoi, was from the Lone Islands, Felimath to be exact, and Aslan knows one doesn't just take off for the Lone Islands without it being a big deal.

Finally, the sound of hooves on the stones of the path up to the courtyard reached my ears and I stood up quickly, a smile spread across my face. I gave Natani a hand up and we walked quickly down the steps to be there to greet our daughter.

The Centaurs led the procession of celebrating Narnians through the gates and my eyes spotted my daughter straight away. She rode on a bay mare, her light brown hair flowing free as always and she wasn't riding sidesaddle because she always had refused to. Ah, my little rebel of a daughter hadn't changed a bit!

"Daddy! Mum!" she dismounted quickly and ran to us. She latched onto Natani first while I greeted Cirron with a handshake and a few words of greeting. He wasn't such a bad guy.

Then I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around only to be smothered in a bear hug from Lucy. I grinned and squeezed her shoulders, so glad to have her in my arms again.

"Oh, Lucy, I am so glad to see you!" I said happily.

"I'm so glad to see you, daddy!" I loved how my girls would never be too old to call me 'daddy'.

Cirron and I brushed down the horses while Natani and Lucy discussed the journey and went inside to let Lucy rest from her travels. Cirron and I discussed the politics in Archenland and how King Corrin was handling things while we stabled the horses and then we headed back inside to be with the girls.

The feast was a very exciting thing for everyone. The food was fantastic and many traditional Narnian and Archenland dishes were served as well as a few from England that Susan and Lucy had left behind from their time here. It was a marvelous layout and we all stuffed ourselves. While we sat back and let our food digest, the Centaurs told stories of heroes and battles and the 100 Years Winter and the Fauns danced a few jigs for us. Finally we all got up and danced to the invigorating enchanted Faun melodies and everyone was laughing and cheering until we had passed away many hours in our delight. The Faun pipes began to play slower and softer tunes, including the old familiar Narnian Lullaby and we all began to settle down and the crowd began to thin out as people realized they needed to be getting home.

Eveantually it was Natani, Cirron, Lucy, Tumnus, a cheetah named Assel and I in the Great Hall and we all moved to the sitting room for a late night chat. Assel and Tumnus left us all too soon to go get some sleep after the long day's preparation and the four of us turned to more personal talk.

"How is life in Archenland suiting you, Lucy?" Natani asked, scooting close to me and grabbing hold of my arm as she liked to do so much. Not that I minded at all.

"Oh it's quite lovely!" Lucy sounded genuine in her pleasure, "It's not so different than the southern portion of Narnia except there are much less trees and far more mountains. It's quite wild looking and I enjoy exploring it!"

"Which she never does alone," Cirron added, probably worried I would reprimand him for letting my daughter wander around alone. "We often take off for weeks at a time to just ride and explore."

I had to admit…I wish I had the luxury of being able to take off on explorations whenever I wished. I had always wanted to sail the Eastern Sea and discover things never before seen…who knows, maybe someday I would.

"So what brings you back to Narnia so unexpectedly?" I asked, my eyes flicking between the two of them

Cirron looked at Lucy with a big smile and Lucy returned it. He nodded to her and she turned back to Natani and I with a look of pure excitement. Her green eyes gleamed and she clasped her hands in front of her.

"Oh, Daddy! Mum!" she began, her voice quivering, "Cirron and I just discovered recently that…well…we're going to have a baby!"

Oh, Aslan, my heart! I felt like I was going to fall out of this chair dead! And I guess I must have looked like it too because Lucy looked at me worriedly.

"Daddy, are you alright?" I nodded and tried to calm my throbbing heart. Natani, on the other hand, was already up and sitting next to Lucy, holding her hand and asking her all kinds of questions about when, where, names, how long…but I couldn't make myself move.

"Edmund," Natani reprimanded me, "Get over here and give your daughter a hug or something!"

I stood immediately and shook my head to clear it. My daughter…was having a baby? My baby…was having a baby?

"Oh Lucy!" I finally grabbed her up in a hug and kissed her cheek. "This is wonderful news!"

"I'm so glad you approve, daddy!" she replied.

"Why wouldn't I approve, darling?" I asked, "My goodness…I feel so OLD though! I'm…I'm going ot be a grandfather!"

Natani started giggling beside me and I felt her grab my hand.

"Don't worry, Ed," she said with a smile, "You'll always be young in my eyes."

Oh my goodness….I was going to be…a grandfather…what in the world? My head swam but a wonderful warm feeling spread through my body as I imagined meeting this new addition to the family. I grabbed my daughter and her husband in a hug and we stayed up for quite some time making plans and dreaming of the day this much anticipated child would be born.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Next chapter will be up soon, but I am beat right now and have a lot to do tomorrow so I maybe tomorrow night I'll have another chapter up :D**

**Thanks for the reads and don't forget to review if you have time!**


	19. New Addition

**This story is approaching it's close, but I'll try to make these last few chapters good and I'm already planning two more stories so…I shall have more coming :D**

**Ok here's the next chapter!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

NATANI'S POV

I was delighted when Lucy told me she was staying in Narnia to have her baby! Cirron had agreed to it with slight hesitance because of the fact that Lucy's midwives were to be a Badger, a Chimpanzee and a Dryad which he called a "tree woman" but Lucy persuaded him by claiming she and her sister had been born here and had turned out quite fine, to which her husband, with a kiss on her forehead, agree heartily.

And so it came to pass one morning that Edmund and I were jerked from our sleep by the sound of our bedroom door being swung open and smacked against the wall.

"Wha's goin on?" Edmund mumbled sleepily, but when he saw it was Cirron standing there looking terrified he got up immediately and pulled on a robe. "Come on, Cirron, let's tell the midwives."

I jumped up and threw on a robe of my own and was out the door right behind them, going left to the guest rooms while Edmund and Cirron went right to the rooms where the midwives were. I was beyond excited but also very nervous for my daughter when I looked back on my deliveries. When I got to her room I heard the familiar sound of gasping and squealing that I remembered very well, I took a deep breath and entered the room.

Yep. All too familiar. Lucy was standing with her hand gripping a chair to keep herself upright, her other arm was holding her stomach as she leaned over and moaned loudly.

"Mom!" she saw me and looked relieved, "Oh, mom, I don't know if I can do this!"

I wondered just how long this had been going on because she seemed to be a good way along. I led her to the bed and made her sit down.

"Lucy, I need you to calm down and try to breathe, ok?" I told her as I massaged her hands to relieve some tension. This is one of those things I wished someone had done for me…oh well, too late now.

Lucy nodded and closed her eyes as she sucked and let out a few regulated breaths. Her scrunched up expression began to turn to just normal pain instead of fright.

"Mom this hurts so much!" she gripped my hand and her green eyes were wide.

"I know, baby, I know," I told her soothingly, "But trust me, it'll all be worth it! Nothing is quite as wonderful as hearing that first cry and holding that baby for the first time."

At that moment, Cirron, Edmund and the three midwives came bursting through the door. Immediately the Dryad grabbed several pillows and blankets and propped Lucy's feet up in a stirrup position, the Badger grabbed the basin of boiling water and set it on the table and began sterilizing the knife for the umbilical cord and she sniped off string to tie it with, the Chimpanzee was standing ready with a soft cloth to clean off and warm up the baby when it arrived.

Cirron's face was white (which was unusual because Archenlander's are nicely tanned people) and he looked like he might pass out. I gave Edmund a look and motioned for him to calm the poor boy down. He nodded and set Cirron down in a chair and began telling him the story of when Lucy herself had been born and how he had felt and I saw Cirron began to calm down when he realized he wasn't the only one who felt like that. But we all jumped and tensed when Lucy gave a piercing shriek.

I grabbed Edmund's arm and pulled him toward the door. It was Cirron's time to be the comforter and our time to stand back and let it be handled by others. This, I thought, was how I had felt when she went on her first horse ride all alone, so helpless.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Edmund and I paced back and forth by the door nervously. Edmund was running his fingers through his hair and I swore I could see the little bit of grey on his temples grow due to his nervousness and I wondered how I looked right now.

"Was I this jumpy when you had Lucy and Endirah?" he mumbled, chewing his thumbnail as he looked at the door as if he was willing it to open with his mind.

"No," I replied, "You were probably ten times worse."

"Good thing I've mellowed out in my old age," Edmund joked and I couldn't help but laugh even if it wasn't really funny. Stress does that to a person.

Finally, the sounds of screams and encouragement to "push!" the room fell silent. I looked at Edmund with wide eyes and he returned it with a similar look of horror. But then we heard a sharp smack and the lovely sound of a healthy baby cry reached our ears and I threw my arms about him in a hug.

"Did you hear that!" I cried happily.

"How could I not?" he chuckled, "Poor thing."

Cirron flung open the door and he was beaming, a huge grin on his face.

"Come see! Come see!" he squealed, pulling us both in the room. He ran back over to Lucy and leaned down to look at the bundle in his wife's arms. I glanced at Edmund with an excited grin as we approached the bedside.

"Ohhhh," I breathed in awe at the little face that looked up at us. Green eyes met our gazes and the little whine that suddenly came from that tiny face made us all burst into identical grins.

"This should be exciting for you, daddy," Lucy said tiredly but with a smile. She pulled back the wrappings from the lower half of the baby and Edmund fist pumped the air.

"Yes! Finally another man in this family!" he said happily.

I giggled. Lucy handed my grandson to me and I took him gladly, my fingers fiddled with his light brown tuft of hair on top of his otherwise bald head. He was perfect. I handed him to Edmund who held him carefully yet I could see from the look in his eyes he couldn't wait for this kid to get old so they could cause all kinds of mischief.

He had just handed the baby to Cirron when a Faun came skidding into the room in a major hurry.

"Your Majesties," he said, bowing to us, "If you will come to the window I am sure you will be overjoyed!"

Edmund and I exchanged a glance and we went immediately to the window. And when we looked out toward the sea, my heart jumped to my throat and I clamped my hand over my mouth to stop the squeal that threatened to come. Edmund looked at me with utter disbelief before he turned on his heels and ran out the door with me hot on his tail. We ran down to the courtyard where two saddled horses were waiting for us already as if the Fauns holding them knew how we would react…which I suppose maybe they did! Edmund and I immediately swung into the saddles and took off at a canter toward the docks.

There was a ship in the harbour and its banners were blue with the red Lion on the right half. The Lone Islands banner!

And when we slid out of our saddles, we saw our daughter walking down the gangplank. Endirah was home!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

And so we spent many weeks together in celebration of the new life that had been brought into our family. Lucy and Cirron named their son Cillyan and Endirah immediately bonded with the little guy. But when they time came to again go our separate ways, I felt my heart breaking all over again. I felt it crack when Lucy and Cirron and Cillyan rode away on horseback, a cloud of dust all that I saw after a while. I felt it shatter when the blue horizon swallowed up the last glimpse of the ship that carried my oldest daughter back to her husband and home. But I felt that even though my heart was breaking, I would be alright because of the man standing next to me.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Well there's another chapter :D I have to go to a date auction now and watch cute boys parade around and get bidded on for charity xD It's going to be so FUNNY!**

**Review :D**


	20. Old and New

**Just got back from my college's Date Auction where I spent no money but got a date anyway :D two of my friends bought a group of 3 guys and they were like you can have the third one! So…I don't know this guy from Adam but this should be interesting ;)**

**Now, enough of my day, on with the story!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

NATANI'S POV

I had been keeping a very careful eye on my husband these last few weeks because I've noticed he'd been kind…off lately. Winter had set in yet again and, truth be told, he always got a little bit quieter when the snow began to fall but I didn't think the weather was responsible for it this time and it wasn't just him being silent, he seemed…weary.

It had started when he got back from a scout ride along the Northern border. He had come back stiff and sore from the distance he and his troops had gone in the saddle. He had walked in with his shoulders stopped and his back bent and he had soaked in the tub for hours.

Then there was the time he pulled his right shoulder really badly when sparring with one of the Satyrs. He had literally torn a muscle and I don't think I ever saw him in such pain before! I rubbed and squeezed that shoulder for days.

And he'd been falling asleep a lot earlier than he use to. Either he slept heavily or he didn't sleep at all and wandered the halls in a blank-eyed, walking dead kind of way. This had only begun last week when the snow started and that's what I attributed the odd behavior too, but now I could see it wasn't that. It was a kind of sadness I hadn't seen in him before.

So it happened one night I sat up waiting for him to come to bed from his wanderings and wasn't kept waiting too long before I saw the flicker of candle light as he plodded through the library door. His eyes widened when he saw me sitting on the chair next to the fireplace I motioned for him to come over and sit with me and he set the candle down with a sigh. Not an annoyed sigh, but a tired one.

I scooted over to make a space for him and I immediately threw my arms around his neck when he sat next to me. I kissed him on his temple and ran my fingers along his collarbone as I waited for him to speak. I had learned he would speak when he wanted to and not before. Finally he grabbed my hand that was teasing the salt and pepper colored curls of hair on the back of his neck and he turned to look at me with big, sad brown eyes. I couldn't help it, when I saw them and the hopelessness deep inside them, I pulled his entire torso into my arms in a hug that I prayed would convey just how much I wanted him not to feel this way.

"Natani," he whispered softly in my ear, "What's the point?"

I pulled back and gave him a confused look.

"Why…whatever do you mean, Edmund?" I asked, surprised.

"Haven't you noticed lately how…fragile we're becoming?" he asked grimly. "Tani, riding the borders never bothered me in the slightest before, and I've rarely torn a muscle during a simple sparring match…and I've never felt so tired."

I looked at him with pity showing in my eyes and I was sure I saw a glimmer of a tear in his. I threaded my fingers through his hair and pulled his face to mine in a gently, yet insistent kiss.

"Oh, Ed," I muttered into his lips, "We both knew we couldn't be young forever, right? Well…this is just little proofs."

"But I…I don't want to feel this way," he said, his brown eyes dim. "I feel like I couldn't protect you or Narnia if I had to anymore like I use to. I get worn out much quicker than I ever did and even my mind isn't as clear. Sometimes I'll be doing something really simple and completely forget how to do it."

"Ed, I've been like that my whole life," I tried to insert a little humor. It didn't work and Edmund just looked at me, un-amused, and sighed.

"Thanks for that attempt, Tani," he mumbled, looking into the flame of the fireplace.

I sent up a quick prayer to Aslan for an opening to say just the thing Edmund needed to hear.

"I'm not the man I once was." And then I knew what to do.

"Ed," I replied seriously, getting on my knees to lean my elbows and chin on his legs. I gazed up at him with sincere eyes. "It's true…you aren't the man you once were."

"Didn't I just make that clear?" Edmund asked tiredly.

"Listen to me," I persisted, "You aren't the man you once were. Physically NOR emotionally…nor spiritually."

He looked at me for an explanation.

"Edmund," I continued softly, "You may not feel like your old self but isn't that what you wanted? Look, you may not be as spry and strong as you once were but you've also matured in your spirit to be a great man who does his best to follow Aslan's will. You're not the impetuous and brash young man you were."

A slight smiled graced the corner of his mouth and I smiled back.

"But in the areas that matter," I felt it necessary to point this out, "Such as your sense of humour, your selflessness, your devotion to both me and Narnia, your loyalty, your wisdom…you're exactly the same man I fell in love with so many years ago and you always will be!"

We both fell silent for a good long time, the crackling fire reflected in our eyes as we waited for the other to speak first. Finally he smiled down at me and ruffled my hair.

"Tani, what did I ever do to deserve you?" he asked.

"You didn't," I replied, "Aslan had it planned from the beginning of time! Who else would have put the two of us together, honestly? I tried to kill you, remember?"

The look on his face told me he was running his mind over our past together. I wondered if he thought about it as often as I did. Our own story fascinated me and I loved that it was my story to tell.

"You're right, Tani," he said, standing and raising me up from my knees. "How about we get some sleep? I've got a lot to do tomorrow and so do you."

I nodded and started to walk but then I was pulled back into him and I looked at him in shock before he kissed me gently, yet passionately. Those old familiar butterflies fluttered in my stomach and I grinned at the feeling after what we had just discussed. No, some things never changed. And nor should they.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Ok, I'm struggling to keep my eyes open so I'm calling it a night.**

**I hope I wake up to reviews :D**


	21. Endings and Beginnings

**Ok so I have decided to end the story since there really isn't much left to say. **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

EDMUND'S POV

I knew this day was coming but nothing, not even a thousand years to think, could have prepared me for what I was feeling right now. I had felt this once more before, but I knew this time was not going to end the same way. My heart felt like it was being torn in half at a snail's pace, slowly and tiny piece by tiny piece. The wind that was blowing over the land was strong and harsh and very cold, grey clouds covered the sky and tiny droplets of rain were starting to fall around me. But, when you think about it, it was a perfect setting. The weather was showing exactly what I felt like inside: bitter cold and dark.

The liter was carried by four Satyrs with black fur and I wanted so badly to tear my eyes from the cloth wrapped figure that was stretched out upon it, but they were glued to it. Tears slid down my face without hindrance as the only part of my wife left on this earth passed by before me and was slowly lowered into the rectangular pit in the ground. I barely heard the Faun music that began to play through the sound of my mind running through years and years of memories. Natani's smiling face played over and over in my head, her voice tickled my mind's ear, and I could almost feel her skin on mine once more.

The actual feeling of a hand slipping into each of mine brought me back to reality and I looked on either side of me to find my daughters standing there. Endirah's brown eyes, my eyes, were cold and filled with silent anguish. Lucy's green eyes, Natani's eyes, spilled over with big fat tears as mine were. But having my daughters by my side was what would keep me going, I knew it. They were what I was living for now.

In the tradition of Narnian burials, Endirah, Lucy and I each took a handful of the freshly dug dirt and tossed it gently into the grave, then the moles and dwarves began to shovel and scoop the rest of it to fill it in. Seeing the shapes of my wife's body disappear under the reddish-brown Narnian earth was the hardest thing I ever had to face in my life.

I stood there until every single person, with the exceptions of my daughters, had departed.

"Daddy, the rain is starting to pick up," Lucy said quietly, tugging gently on my arm.

"I'll be in soon, Lu," my voice surprised me. It was cracked and low. The girls exchanged nods and they reluctantly headed back to the castle, leaving me standing in the silence of the burial yard.

I stood there as the rain suddenly began to pour down, not that I really cared. The rain just washed the tears from my face as I looked out over the field where many good friends had been laid to rest. The Beavers, Mr. Tumnus, Philip, Orius…and now my wife. So many people I loved and admired rested here and I wondered if I would ever join them.

I raised my eyes to look out to the sea and my heart lept to my throat. Aslan, whom I hadn't seen since the day Natani and I had been in our first and most intense argument, was padding softly toward me. I didn't hesitate in getting to him as fast as my now old and weakened legs would carry me and I practically fell at his paws. He lifted a paw and laid it on my shoulder and I heard his familiar voice flood my ears.

"My son, what remains here for you?"

And I knew now that he was here to take me back to my own world. My heart began to race and I looked up at him in fear.

"Oh, Aslan! My daughters. My kingdom." But my list sounded small even to my own ears as I said it.

Aslan's eyes softened and he smiled down at me sadly.

"Edmund," he said, "Have I not given you much more time here than your siblings? Have you not lived a good life? It is your time to go and nothing here can hold you back."

I dropped my eyes to the ground.

"Your daughters are not alone," Aslan comforted me, "I have provided them with loving individuals who will take care of them just as well as they have so far. Just as you took care of Natani and she took care of you. But your time here is over and nothing more is here for you to do. Are you willing to let it go and move on to the next plan I have for you?"

I looked into his golden eyes and felt the familiar strength flood my whole body and soul. Aslan had given me a life that anyone would be proud of, he had given me two beautiful daughters, a loving and fantastic wife, a loyal kingdom, health and strength, and he had delivered my very life even when I had known him but a day. Why should he fail me now?

"I am willing, Aslan," I said, my voice barely a whisper.

"Then arise," Aslan bid me. I rose to my feet and faced him. "You shall ride on me as your sisters did. It has been too long since I had a good run!"

As I clambered onto Aslan's shoulders and grabbed onto his mane, I felt very afraid. I would never have dreamed of even touching his mane, let along gripping it for dear life as I now was.

"Take one last look, Son of Adam," the Lion's voice said.

And so I did. The castle, the sea, the fields, the statue of Philip that I could barely make out in the rain, the woods, the sky, the stars that were now beginning to come out…Narnia as I had always known it. Narnia as I would always remember it.

I felt Aslan's muscles tense under me and I had enough of a mind to grip him with my knees before a gust of wind swept over me and Cair Paravel was gone in a flash.

I never knew how fast the Lion ran that night, but we reached the Lantern Waste just as the sun was rising. The woods were a red color in the sunrise and I felt refreshed at the sight of it. Aslan came to a flawless halt in a clearing I seemed to vaguely remember and he bid me to stand on my own feet.

As I examined the clearing I saw a tall, straight group of vine wrapped around something that rose above the brush. Aslan was standing near it and he looked up at it with wise eyes and roared loudly. My eyes widened as the vines began to twist and then receded to the ground where they originated. A lamp post stood proudly next to the Lion and the light inside was steadily burning inside it. All at once, I remembered how my siblings had disappeared into the thicket 50 years prior. And I remembered that in the trees beyond was a wardrobe I had climbed through to get here…and now I would be climbing back through.

"Aslan," I asked in wonder, "How will I live in England when all I have known is Narnia? What will I tell people?"

"Things will take care of themselves," Aslan said simply, "Just remember to keep your eyes on what you have learned here."

I nodded and began to walk toward the trees where I knew my future awaited. I was starting to feel like my old self again, my adventurous spirit was coming back to me. But before I stepped into the trees I turned back to the Lion. He was smiling at me, as only a Lion can smile, and his eyes were bright.

"Aslan, will I see my family?" I was afraid they wouldn't know me or believe me when I told them what I had been through.

"You shall."

And the last bit of fear dropped from my shoulders as I stepped into the trees…no…not trees, coats! And voices…and…

And I tripped and tumbled out of the wardrobe onto a wooden floor. And that was the moment my life began all over again.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**So there you go! The end! Hope it's good and I hope it satisfies!**

**Now I'm gonna go study Anatomy and Physiology and maybe start my next story tonight!**

**Let me know your thoughts on it, review :D**


End file.
